Shego loses a piece of herself
by Madhatterak
Summary: Shego falls ill, but only Kim seems to notice. And what's more the normally hard thief seems to turn to Kim to help her through it. *Set about 3 years after graduation. Will start off as T just to be safe. May or may not advance to M as the story grows
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first serious fanfic I've written. Not sure whole long its going to be. I'm writing it as a therapy of sorts. Something I'm sure you'll figure out as you read. I'm currently working without a beta. (Don't know any yet.) If you like the story and want to help me make my story, please feel free to contact me.

I have more then a few chapters written. And have a pretty clear picture of where i want this story to go. But getting there... might take me a while so bear with me.

Insert the normal disclaimer here. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the associated characters. Disney does. I just own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Beep beep be beep,

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim ask's.

"Drakken and Shego of course" the kid genius responds.

"What are they up to this time? Clones, death ray, molten cheese? (Took me for ever to get the smell of cheese out of my hair)."

"No cheese Kim, at least none so far. All I know at the moment is that there breaking into Middleton tech. All I'm showing is a breach of outer building security. Not any of the individual labs yet. So know telling what Drakken's after yet.'

"Wow Wade, Shego must be slipping. I've never known her to trip the outer security systems."

"Or" Wade states.

"Or, it's a trap. Any major projects going on at the lab that I should know about Wade?"

"Not really Kim. Everything I've been able to find is just their normal research. And if I can't find anything that stands out (and I don't care how classified it is), no way is Drakken going to find anything."

"So what you think?"

"If it were me Kim? I would go in expecting a trap. Not that I would leave my room for something like this you understand, but defiantly trap."

"Yeah probably. Ride?"

"Ye of little faith Kim. It's waiting out side with Ron." The boys states while smirking.

"Do I tell you, you rock Wade?"

"All the time Kim." As the genius disconnects the line.

Kim meets Ron outside at the waiting police helicopter.

"What do you think Kim? Trap?" Kim's best friend since pre-k asks.

"Trap." Kim responds plainly. "Or Shego is seriously slipping."

Several Minutes later the helicopter begins go hover over Middleton Tech. The teen hero's preparing to drop on to the roof.

"Thanks for the lift Officer Jorgensin."

"No Problem Kim. It's the least I could do since you helped me with that out of control turbine last month."

"It was just making a repair on a high speed jet turbine while it was running in the air. So not that drama." Says simply as the teens free repel to the roof.

Kim and Ron disconnect for the static lines of the helicopter. Kim pulling out her kimmunicator calling wade.

"Up date wade?" Kim asks.

"It looks like there in the R&D labs. Still no idea what their after. Lots of top of the line stuff, butt all fairly generic. Nothing to indicate what there up to. Be careful Kim. This has trap written all over it."

"Thanks Wade, I always am." As she turns off her kimmunicator, sliding it into her pocket and looking over at Ron. "Lets do this slow and by the book Ron"

"What's that Kim? Sneak in, you take on Shego, I stop Drakken, or at least keep him out of the way while you take down Shego?"

"Preferably while not loosing your pants." Kim says teasing her long time friend

"Hey it's not my fault, it's the Ron factor." The two share a laugh together.

The two work their way through the duct work with a practiced silence that only comes with experience. Heading confidently towards the lab that Shego and Drakken are in.

Upon reaching the grate to the lap, Kim pulls out her version of a swiss army knife. Her kimmunicator. And scans the room. Watching the video playing on the screen, she looks in to see what her arch foes are up to.

"Come on Dr. D. We need to get out of her. I'm so off my game I'm sure Kim and her buffoon of a blonde side kick are already in the building." Shego hiss's, while carefully scanning to room. A glare for her scatter brained employer obvious on her face.

"Relax Shego. I'm almost done gathering all the things I need. This lab doesn't have anything to specific. So it's likely that Kim Possible doesn't even suspect it's us. Unless you tripped security, which I find highly unlikely."

"Actually I think I might have" Shego quietly grumbles, But not quiet enough for the kimmunicator to miss it.

"What was that Shego?:"

"I said HURRY UP!"

Kim turns to Ron the best she can in the tight space. "Looks like Shego is off her game Ron. As hard as that is to believe. And she's expecting us, so lets not disappoint."

"Right, lets go KP."

There's a loud crash as the grate hit's the floor. Fallowed immediately by Kim, Ron, and Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat friend. Who until now had been asleep in his master's pocket as usual.

Kim quickly scans the room, locating her opponent and her boss.

"Wow Shego, you must be getting old. Wade picked up the break in as soon as you breached the outer wall.." Teasing her long time foe, dropping into her normal battle stance.

"(dammit) I knew something felt wrong." She mumbles. "But don't worry Princess, I've still got what it takes to kick your ass." Shego pauses and what Kim said sinks in. "OLD? You little brat, I'm like 5 years older then you." Glaring at her teen foe, dropping into her battle stances and lighting her hands. Filling them with her trade mark green plasma. The action causing her to sway slightly. A motion so subtle that it would go missed by all the but the most observant. Which of course means Kim saw it.

"You ok Shego? You look a little green." Kim teasing again, As she rushes towards Shego through a fairly strait forward punch to her mid section. Carefully testing Segos' defenses.

"Of course I look green Cupcake, I am green, Doy!" Easily deflecting the blow and counter with kick aimed towards Kim's head.

Kim grabs Segos' ankle as it comes at her, and turns Segos' own momentum against her. Managing to throw her against a wall. "You know what I mean Shego. Your off your game."

"Tell me about it." Shego growls. While slowly standing and dusting her self off quickly. "This should have been a simple in and out. But not only do I manage to trip the inane security this place has, I didn't manage to notice you and the Stoppable in the vent." Shego says as she rushing towards Kim dropping into a sweep, attempting to nock Kim form her feet.

Kim sees the what Shego is attempting and flips back with practiced ease, putting herself well out of reach of the failed leg sweep.

"Come on Dr. D. We have to go, **NOW**!" Shego yells.

"I have as much as I'm going to be able to get now that Kim and her side kick, who's name I can never remember,"

"Aw, come on! Its Ron, RON STOPPABLE" Ron interrupts.

"are here, lets go" Drakken continues. While being chassed around the lab by Ron.

Drakken knocks over a bench in Ron's way. Ron being the clumsy monkey ninjas he his, manages to get completely tangled in the mess that Drakken made. Just as Drakken pulls out his remote for his hover craft. Moments later there's a crash as the UFO shaped hover craft crashes through the calling.

"Lets go Shego!" Drakken yells as the dust swirls in the air.

"About time! Sorry kimmy but that's my ride so I'm outa here." Shego quips as she grabs onto Kim's wrist from a thrown punch and manages to though her teen nemesis against a shelving unit which promptly collapses on her. The effort of her throw casing Shego to stumble slightly. Something that was not unnoticed by Kim, even tapped in the pile of the shelves as she was.

Shego quickly recovers and heads to the waiting hover craft, which is already manned by the waiting Drakken.

"You think your all that Kim Possible, but your not." Came Drakken's usual exit cry as they fly off.

* * *

A/N Ok my original plan was to have the enire story writtne before i posted anything. But I've hit a major writters block. So going to edit and start posteing to get feed back instead. So please read and review and keep pushing me to get all the written and posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next chapter.

Insert disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Drakken's lair, several hours later.

"That is the last time I take you on a job Dr. D. You have any idea how pissed there going to be when I talk to them? Do you?" She growls. Her fist's glowing there trade mark green as she advances on her 'boss'.

"I'm sorry Shego, old habits die hard and all that." Drakken smile's meekly. Slowly moving away from the furious Shego. Trying to find a way out of his lab with out her hurting him.

Shego sways slightly and puts her hand to her head. "Looks like that fight drained me more then I thought. Lucky you." She glares at the cowering Drakken. "I'll have to hurt you later. I'm going to go take a hot bath and relax. I am **NOT** to be disturbed. Is that understood?" She asks, the promise of pain evident in her eyes if her orders are not followed.

"Yes of course Shego. Just let me know if you need anything." Drakken weakly reply's. Shego walks off, not even hearing what he said. Headed for her quarters. Looking forward to the hot relaxing bath waiting her.

Shego closes and locks her door. Activating her private security system. (One that Drakken isn't even aware was installed.) And one that will only allow some calls through to her private com station. A very short list of very rich or important people. Neither of which Drakken is, so he is most defiantly not on the list.

Shego starts heading towards her private bath, reaching for the hidden micro zipper in her cat suit. Just as she's about to pull the zipper down her com station starts ringing. And if it's ringing now, it could only be one person…

"Dammit, I was hopping this would wait till tomorrow." (sigh) "No rest for the wicked.) She grumbles. Checking a near by mirror to make sure she's more presentable then she feels. Sits down at the console and receives the call.

A face that Shego knows appears on the screen.

"What the HELL did you do to my lab?"

"Not that I really need to explain" Shego states, more then slightly irritated at the days events. "But there were some unexpected reactions from a subordinates…."

* * *

Back in Middleton…

Beep beep be beep

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Got good news and bad news Kim. Actually it's more bad news weird news.

"Ok Wade, this sounds interesting."

"Well sorry to say, I still have no idea what they were really after. Or what they could do with what ever they did get."

"With you so far Wade."

"That was the bad news. The wired news is that despite your appearance, and the original request for your help. The company has filed no charges. Nor are they listing anything as stolen. The only some what normal thing the company did do after the supposed 'break in' was file a claim for damages with their insurance company. But once again it's not being labeled as a break in. It's being claimed as a failed lab experiment. "

"Ok Wade. That is really weird. I guess do what you can and keep me posted."

"Will do Kim." The boy genius breaks the connection.

Kim turns to Ron. "Any ideas Ron?"

"Yeah, beno naho." The blond boy smiles. Kim lightly bops her friend on the for head.

"Head in the game Ron. Any ideas on what happened back in the lab? Or why it seems to be being covered up?"

"Oh, no clue KP. Probably be easiest to sit back and wait." Kim rolls her eyes.

"That's always your answer Ron."

"Sure is KP. And most of the time, works out great for me." Ron smiles his big goofy grin.

"Sure Ron." A hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Your still thinking of Beno Nacho aren't you?"

"Always KP"

"Well we might as well go. There's nothing we can do for now. And your going to be useless until you get your naco fix." Kim and Ron laugh.

* * *

A/N

What's this? Shego blatantly ordering Drakken around!

And what's more. For all intents and purpose's they never actually broke into the lab?

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About two weeks later in Middleton. 

Kim and Ron are sitting in her living room watching tv.

"I still don't get it Ron. She breaks into a high security lab. Helps Drakken steal a bunch of computer chips, that could be used to make god knows what. The company that owns the lab, completely blows off the break in. And here it is two weeks later, and there's no word what so ever. It's not there style." 

"I know KP, but what can we do. Wade has no clue what there up to. And if he can't figure it out, what makes you think I can?" Kim lets out a small sigh. 

"Your right Ron. I was just hopping your 'Ronness' would come up with something. I'm going to call Wade and see if he's come up with anything"

She pulls out her kimmunicator and hit's the send button.

"Hey Kim what's up?" The genius asks taking a long slurp of his jumbo soda.

"Any news on what Shego and Drakken are up to?"

Sitting up in his chair. "Not really Kim. I've been watching all the biggest cutting edge and experimental projects. But as yet there have been know reported break in's in last two weeks."

"Weird. Just a thought Wade. But what about break in's that weren't reported."

"I see what your thinking Kim. See who might have made insurance claims but didn't file any police reports. I can't believe I didn't think of that." Her friend starts typing away furiously. "Here we go, I've got two claims that might fit the theory. Ones a major pharmaceutical company working with stem cell research. Controversial and cutting edge stuff. The other is a…bank. One dealing mostly with safety deposit box's for the rich and famous. Usually ones that don't want anyone to know what there hiding. Not quite a Swiss bank account, but probably the as close as your going to get in the state if not the U.S.. But neither claiming anything other then insurance claims. No stolen goods of any kind."

"This is so weird. The pharmaceutical company is not something Drakken and Shego would be interested in. But the Bank? Shego would have a field day there."

"I know Kim. But why didn't she steal anything?" Ron interjects. 

"Any other connections Wade?"

"Not that I can see, Kim. But give me some time to run though there financials and see what I can come up with." A red flash lighs the side of the boys face. He turns and faces the screen. "We have a break in Kim. Silent alarms going off at a local winery. One dealing with extremely rare and valuable vintages. I don't have any details who's breaking in, nor are we getting a request for help as of yet."

"But.." Kim asks.

"But…I think I'm seeing a pattern. All the locations that have been hit so far have had some of the toughest security systems on the planet. And this winery would fit on that list."

"Got a ride for us Wade?" 

"Of course Kim. Should be out side in about 10mins." "You rock Wade." "I know Kim" And Wade cuts the connection. 

"Ok Ron. Lets gear up. You too Rufus." And the small head of a naked mole rat pops our of Ron's pants pocket and squeak's "K Kim." Ron just looks down at his hairless friend and smiles his approval.

A little les then ten minutes later Ron Rufus and Kim are out front in full mission gear as a small jet comes in at VTOL to pick them up. The trio board the plane and strap in. Less then a minute later the plane takes off. Heading towards the winery. About 20 minutes later there over there departure point and the pilot is heard over the intercom. 

"Ok Miss Possible. Were over the drop zone. Your go for jump." 

"Thank for the Ride Henry." "No problem Kim. It's the least I could do for you baby sitting for me for all those years." 

"It was just two sets of twins. So not the drama." She lowers the goggle on her helmet and dives out the plane. Ron and Rufus right behind her. The plummet towards the earth. The winery quickly growing in the vision in the few seconds since the jumped from what Ron and many others would call 'A perfectly good airplane'.

Only minutes later they land softly on the ground. Well Kim does. Run as usual lands on his face. But at least he kept his pants on this time. Kim thinks to her self. The trio quickly, but quietly makes there way into the confines of the winery. Kim having enough experience with wine to know, that everything will be kept in the cellar. So that is were she leads them. No duct work this time.

They carefully make there way to what appears to be the most secured area of the cellar. Knowing that this is probably ware the thief is heading. They turn the last corner and see there target. Wearing her trade mark black and green cat suit, Shego kneels at a high security vault door. Her back to the young crime fighters. And as yet oblivious to there presence. "Hi Cupcake" Or so Kim though. Shego never having looked away from her work. 

"Wine Shego? So not your style" At this Shego pauses at her work, and turns her head to address her nemesis. "And how you know Princess. I happen to love fine wine. And this place has one of the best collations around." 

"As if you would know what good wine is Shego you would have to have good taste for that." Kim states blandly, slowly advancing on her foe.

Shego lets out a low growl and finally sets down her tools. She stands and turns to face Kim. "For starters Kimmy. I'm a bit… more experienced… then you, and have had more time to try different things in life. Hell are you even old enough to drink yet? As for my 'taste' Kimmy, how would you know? You hang out with the buffon!" 

Shego asks assuming her battle stance and assess Kim's defenses. Kim looks over Shego at the same time. Noticing a few things off about the green women. For starters, she's to stiff. Like she's putting all of her energy into holding her stance with out falling over. Next is the fact that she's sweating, ever so slightly despite the well kept temperatures that all good wine cellars have. And finally is that Shego is even paler then she was two weeks ago. 

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am. And my parents would always let me have a little wine on the holidays." Kim retorts with a slight look of concern on her face. Ignoring the snide remark about Ron. "But taste in wine aside, what are you and Drakken up to. None of your break in's have any connections."

"Wouldn't you like to know Kimmy." Shego snipes, finally starting the fight, swinging a slow out side punch towards Kim's Head. "But I will tell you this. After that last fiasco Dr. D is out of the picture. He blew that job bad." Kim easily blocks the blow, deflecting it harmlessly aside. Countering with a sweep two Shego's feet. Who attempts to jump over them, but is a hair to late. A second later she hit's the ground flat on her back. Hard. 

Kim returns to her ready stance, and looks down at her fallen foe. The slight long of concern on her face becoming slightly more obvious. "You are so off your game tonight Shego. I'm going to win with out even getting a good work out." Verbally jabbing her long time enemy.

Shego growls in frustration. Back flipping off the floor. Both to get back on her feet. And to put some room between herself and Kim. "Not going to happen princess. I've got a job to do. And I don't get paid until I get into that vault." She to returns to her ready stance to begging the fight anew. But this time she visibly wavers. But still mages to stay on her feet.

"Not going to let that happen Shego. But I also don't think I'm going to let this fight go on anymore." Kim says putting her hands up in a show of truce. But not letting her guard down. "There's obviously something wrong with you. And I wont fight you if your at anything less then your best."

Shego lunges at Kim in anger and being patronized.

Kim grabbed both of Shego's wrists and flips her to the ground. A little harder then she had intended. As Shego hit's the ground there is on obvious if muffled scream of pain. Kim looks down at her fallen enemy and quickly realizes, there is something very wrong. Shego is doubled over holding her stomach. Her face showing a very intense pain.

Kim immediately drops down next to Shego, trying to get the women to lay on her back. "Shego, you need to lay on your back and straighten out so I can assess you."

"And why…should I…listen to you…Cupcake." Shego gasps. Trying to fight the pain.

"Well for one, I respect you to much to hit you when your down. Two, believe it or not. I do know what I am doing. Mom made me and Ron take advance first aid and EMT courses incase one of us got hurt. Or if someone needed medical attention on one of our missions.

And third. While I don't know what is wrong, what I do know is that time is always the first concern. The sooner a patients is assessed and treatment can get started the better. And more often then not the quicker the person will recover. Now are you going to let me help you, are you going to lay there in pain."

"Fine…" Shego lets out, slowly trying to stretch out. The pain abundantly clear on her face.

"I'm sorry Shego." Is all Kim says before she takes both of her hands and starts pressing them into Shego's abdomen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Shego screams. Almost passing out in pain.

"I'm sorry Shego, I had to check for internal injuries." Kim replies with a look of genuine concern on her face as she pulls our her kimmunicator. "Wade, I have a major medical emergency."

"What do you need Kim." The boy ask's, his face fully serious.

"First I need you to get as a ride her ASAP. Preferably medically equiped."

"No.." Shego manages to gasp out. "…hover craft… has supplies…"

"Good thinking Shego. Scratch the ride, hack that hover craft and do a preflight and set course for Middleton General." Kim says while putting on her hands free head set to her kimmunicator. "Next I need a med scan on Shego, Ron run to the hover craft and get a stretcher."

"On it KP."

"Just hold the kimmunicator above Shego" Wade stoically replies. Kim does as instructed. A thin wide green light is emitted from the back of the hand held device. And slowly runs up and down the prone women.

"I'm not a Dr. Kim but It looks like she has some major internal hemorrhaging of some sort. She needs to get to the hospital, now."

"Here's the stretcher KP." Ron grasps. 

"I figured Wade. Ron help me get her on the stretcher. Sorry again Shego, but this is not going to be a fun ride." Kim gently rolls Shego onto her side as Ron slides the stretcher under her. The quickly but gently pick her up and make there way to the hover craft. "Ok Wade, is the hover craft ready to go?"

"Preflight is finished. Every things green. Course set."

"Good, I'm leaving the flying to you. I need you to get my mom on the phone I think she's at the hospital doing her ER rotation for the month." Kim states, her emergency training showing full force as she take command of the sitch. Her and Ron set Shego onto one of the benches. She straps Shego in while Ron closes the hatch. 

"Ok Kim, connection you to your mom. Ill be on the line if you need anything else. Thanks wade." The phone rings as Kim waits for her mom to pick up. 

"Kimmy, what's wrong? It's late you she be at home"

"Medical emergency. Me and Ron are fine. Shego isn't. Wade send her the scans."

"Done Kim" Wade quickly replies. The craft slowly and carefully taking off.

"Stomach is distended and tender in lower quadrant three of the abdominal cavity. Evidence of sever eternal injuries." Kim tells her mother. "Shego, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad' your pain."

"10...defiantly…10.." Shego manages to get out.

"Mom, they've got a well stocked medical hover craft. I'm looking for morphine what's the recommended dosage. Ron start an IV and hang two liters."

"I need a height and weight Kim."

"Right, sorry mom. Shego is 5 foot 9, about 150 lbs"

Shego gives out a small grunt, as if to say as if.

"Give it up Shego, I've thrown you more then a dozen times in the last year alone, I know how much you way." Kim states.

"Ok Kim, give her ¼ gram. But make sure she doesn't have any allergies."

"Shego, do you have any medical allergies that we need to know about."

"no..none…" the wounded women gasps.

"Good. Ron's got the bag hung. I'm administering half a gram. Were about 20 mins…"

"Kim I said a quarter!" Dr. Possible interrupts. 

"I know mom. But I also know her pain tolerance. And that her healing powers are going to metabolize the morphine a lot quicker then the average person."

"Ok Kim, ill go with you on this. But keep an eye on her vitals."

"Check. Hooking her up now. We're in root, should be on the heli pad of the hospital in about 20's. I'm thinking you need to start waking up the on call surgeon. And mom, Id I know your not a general surgeon, but I'd like you to sit in on this one."

"Ok Kim, will be waiting. Do I need to call Global Justice?"

"I don't think so. As far as I know, since the Lowardian invasion, Shego doesn't currently have any wants or warrants. And bet even the place she broke into tonight, wont be pressing any charges."

"What makes you think that Kimmy?"

"Honestly? Just a hunch. But I'll do some checking once Shego's in surgery."

"Ok kimmy. Oh and your right looking at those scans you had Wade send over. It looks like she has a perforated bowl. Good diagnosis Kim. Were prepping the or now, and the staff is scrubbing in. I'll meet you on the roof."

15 tense minus later. The hover craft touches down on the roof of Middleton General hospital. DR. Ann Possible and two nurses are scene waiting to receive there patient. Kim and Ron disembark the craft caring the prone Shego.

"Patient, Shego, real name unknown. Stable through transit. Strong evidence of a ruptured bowl. Possible fever but with her powers makes it difficult to be sure. But givin she's reading 110 I think its safe to assume her core body temp his higher then normal. Well need to reach hench co. to get a copy of her medical history. Blood pressure 180/90 pulse ox 90. Administered half a gram of morphine in rout. And two liters of saline." Kim tells her mother and the waiting medical staff.

Shego just lays there as the put the stretcher onto the waiting gurney. The pain evident on her face but apparently manageable for the normally unnamable mercenary.

"Good job Kimmy. But why hench co.?" Kim's asks. 

"Her heath care is run though hench. They'll have a copy of her record. Which your going to nee to operate. Her healing factor could cause some problems if you start to operate if you don't know how it reacts." Kim responds.

"Good thinking Kimmy." Her mom smiles at how smart and together her daughter is in the face of an emergency.

"I'm on it Kim." Wade chirps in her ear having been monitoring the conversation on her kimmunicator. "The file will be waiting in the OR. Oh and ill make sure it's legit so your mom doesn't have to worry about malpractice and dr. patient confidentiality."

"You rock Wade." Kim says.

"What's that Kim?" Her mom asks. 

"Oh, Wade was listening in, and heard that we needed the file from hench. He said he'll have it waiting in the OR." Kim says, noticing the slight frown on her moms face. "And he'll to it though proper channels. He knows how important your Hippocratic oaths are to you mom." Kim says simply to her mom how is beaming with pride at her daughter. The young women that in front of her. Helping her and her staff move the patient to the waiting operating room.

A few minutes and elevator ride later. They group reaches the doors to the OR. Which is buzzing with activity despite the late hour.

"Ok Kimmy. This is as far as you, Ron, and a certain pocket dwelling friend go." Mrs. Dr. Possible tells them. Leaning over to Ron "(It would be best if you keep Rufus out of site while you're here)" She whispers.

"Got it Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replies. Knowing that pets, aka Rufus, aren't normally aloud in hospitals.

"Surgery is probably going to be a few hours. So you two might as well go home." Mrs. Dr. Possible tells Ron and Kim.

"Ron, you go ahead. I'm not leaving. I don't think it would be good if Shego woke up surrounded but people she doesn't know. Particularly if she's still half out of it form the drugs." Kim says.

"Ok Kim." Ron says yawning. I'm going to go home and get some shut eye. Call me if you need anything." And heads off the elevators. 

"You might be right Kim. If Shego wakes up and decides she doesn't like what she sees I don't think hospital security would be able to handle her. Go to the waiting room and get some rest. Ill send a nurse for you when we take her to recovery. Normally guest are aloud in there. But given the circumstances I think we can overlook that rule." 

"Sounds good mom. I'll double check on Shego's legal status. Make sure we don't need to call GJ."

"Ok Kimmy-Cub, but then I want you to get some rest."

"Ok" Kim says yawning, "no argument there" Kim heads down the hall to the waiting room. Her mom headed into the scrub room to prep for surgery.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, normal disclaimer applies. The only character i own is Terry, who is based of a friend of mine. Who incidentally is a nurse.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok Wade. We need to do some checking. Is Shego actually wanted for anything?"

"Believe it or not Kim, no. Since she helped saved the world from the Lawardian invasion. She's been clean. And helping you earned both her and Drakken a pardon. Along with more then a few of the same medals you and Ron were awarded for Saving the planet form the alien invasion. And none of the company's the we know she broke into, or the ones we think she broke into, have pressed any sort of charges."

"This just isn't adding up Wade. Either they don't care. Or more likely, she's got something she's managing to hold over there heads to keep them from pressing charges. Any more connection between the places she's broken into, other then the high security or the iffy insurance claims?"

"Not much Kim. But I did manage to find out they all seem to use the same security consulting company. The company itself seems legit. But the name that I've been getting seems like an empty shell company. I'm missing something. Sorry Kim, it's going to take me more time to figure it out."

"Ok Wade. So no reason to call GJ in?"

"In a word. No. She's clean. She might be dangerous. But she's not wanted, so GJ has nothing on her."

"Ok Wade, keep me posted. But in the mean time. Get some sleep. That's what I'm about to do."

"Will do Kim. Wade out"

Kim sets her kimmunicator and the table next the bench and lays down. Quickly falling asleep.

* * *

About three hours later Kim is woken up by a nurse who hands her a glass of water and a cup with some medication in it. Kim takes them both, then downs them. "Thanks Terry. I would have forgot all about them. And My Mom would have chewed me a new one for it."

"No problem Kim. You spend so much time here reading to the kids it's the least I could do. Your mom wanted me to come get you. Shego just came out of surgery. And there moving her to recovery. She'll need to be there for a few hours. Then they'll transfer her to a suite.

"Ok. Id ask you what happened, but I know you can't tell me."

"Sorry Kim. You know the rules. We can't tell you until Shego says we can. But I can tell you she'll be fine. And she'll need your support for more then just the next few days."

"Ok Terry. Thank you."

The two women enter the recovery ward, and had over to the sleeping form of Shego. A comfortable chair waiting next to her bed for Kim.

"She should come around in the next few minutes Kim. But she'll be pretty out of it. The meds we had to hit her with are pretty potent. She probably wont stay awake for long. The important thing is that you keep her calm so she doesn't aggravate her injury. And then she'll go thought the whole thing all over again in the suite once we move her there."

"Ok Terry. I think I can handle that."

"Good, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Terry" Kim says still a bit groggy herself.

* * *

A few minutes later the bed next to Kim stirs, and she looks up to see the slowly opening eyes of Shego. Kim stands next to the bed to get on a better level with the green skinned women, who seemed to be growing slightly alarmed.

"Its ok Shego." Kim says sincerely. Mostly to get Shego's attention. "Your in the hospital. I don't know all the details, because they can't tell me unless you give them permission. But you just came out of surgery. Your bowls ruptured. And the had to perform emergency surgery so save your life." Kim says in s soft voice.

"um…ok…how long?" Shego asks in a very groggy voice.

"How long were you in surgery? Or long you going to be here? You were in surgery for about 3 hours. And you'll probably be here a week. Unless I miss my guess."

"k… You?" Shego looks at Kim. A look of…could it be fear, Kim thinks. In Shego's eyes.

"I'll be here if you want me to be." Kim tells the apparently worried women.

"please" Shego responds in a soft voice. The features of her face relaxing, as she falls back asleep.

* * *

A/N Whats this? Kim appears to have be taking medication. But for what? And what's this problem that Terry seems to think Kim can help Shego with.

Even more shocking. Shego appearing, dare i say, vonerable? *gasp* Surely it must just be the anestesia.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter. Normal disclaimer here. I only own Terry, and the plot.

This chapter is going to be a teaser for what's up with Shego.

* * *

About two hours later in a hospital room. Shego is once again slowly waking up. With her is a very tired Kim Possible. Only barely awake, and only because she wanted to be awake for when Shego woke up herself.

"Gah. What the hell it hit me?" A drowsy and slightly confused Shego grumbles out.

"Shego your finally awake" Kim states.

"Doy! Captain obvious. What happened? And why are you here?"

"Well, to the first question, your in the hospital. You just under went life saving surgery. I don't know the details. You'll have to wait for the Dr. to come around in a little while to fill you in. They couldn't tell me because of the whole Dr./ patient confidentiality thing. For your second question. I'm here because even though you're, I'm not going to say reformed criminal but a pardoned criminal anyway, no one was sure how you would react coming out of anesthesia with a bunch of strange people around. And no idea what's going on. So everyone decided it would be a good idea for me to be around when you woke up. Plus, when you were in recovery, you asked me to stay."

Shego looks at Kim like she just sprouted another head. "Like hell I did! Why would I ask YOU to stay?"

"I don't know but you did. But with the drugs, its no big surprise you don't remember."

"I still don't think I said that." Shego mumbles.

Kim just rolls her eyes. "Well now that your awake let me go get my mom so she can fill you in."

"I though you said I had to wait for a Dr?"

"Yeah Shego I did. I'm going to get my mom, _DR_. Possible." Kim says matter o' factly. "And before you make another sarcastic comment. Yes my mom is a brain surgeon but she's still a dr. And can work on more then just the brain. I asked her to work on you. I figured another familiar face would make you a bit more comfortable."

"Oi, leave it to you Kimmy to use a life treating condition to be nice to me."

"Hello, I'm Kim Possible. Anyway let me go find my mom. And the button is for pain killers." Kim says over her shoulder as she walks out of Shego's room.

'What button' Shego wonders. Only to discover a long grey button leading to what she can only assume is a pain pump. She snatch's it up and gives it a press. Laying back she waits for the tell tail buzz that the meds are kicking in. 'Hell might as well enjoy the pain meds while I'm here.' She thinks. And begins taking an inventory of what the Dr's did. First thing she notices is a tube in her nose. Making it hard to swallow, and is most uncomfortable. Next she notices the IV in her arm. 'No surprise there' she thinks. Finally she notices the large bandage on her stomach. 'This is going to suck' is her last thought as she lies back in the hospital bed. Feeling the slight buzz, as the drugs take effect. Moments later Kim and her mom, Dr. Ann Possible walk into her room.

"How are you feeling Shego?" Dr. Possible asks.

"Not to bad I guess. The drugs help." Shego says, gesturing to the machine.

"Pain on a scale of one to ten. Before and after you used the pain pump?"

"um, five before and three after I guess." Shego says just above a whisper. Obviously a little uncomfortable talking about her pain.

"That's good Shego. Now before I can say anymore I need to know if you want Kim to know anything about your condition."

Shego has this 'you've got to be kidding look' on her face.

"She takes her Hippocratic oaths seriously Shego. I may be her daughter, but she's a Dr. and you're her patient. As such. She's not going to say anything around me that you don't want her to."

"I will say this Shego. I know two things. One Kim won't use this information against you. She's a highly trained medic. And my daughter. So you don't have to worry about her using anything she learns against you. Two if she knows about this, she'll be able to help you with this in the long run. Assuming you want her help of course." Dr. P explains.

Anyone looking at Shego can see on the green women's face that she's thinking hard about what Kim's mom just said. After a few moments thought she asks a question.

"Kimmy, did you mean what you said before?"

"What are you talking about Shego?"

"Back in the lair. When I first hit the floor. You said you wouldn't hit me when I was down, because you respected me. D-did you mean it?" Shego asks with more then a little trepidation in her voice.

"Yeah Shego I did. You're an awesome martial artist. You know as many styles as I do, if not more. And despite all our fights you've always fought with the same honor that your Sensei's thought you. Just like mine. I would never kick you when you were down. Or betray any real trust you show me." Kim says being fully serious.

After a few more seconds of thought. "I guess i can trust Kim with this, what ever this is." Shego says, gesturing her bandaged stomach.

* * *

A/N Shego denies her moment of weakness. No suprise there. But does show trust, and in her nemisis at that. Go figure.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's the tell all, or mostly anyway. Normal disclaimers.

* * *

chapter 5

"Ok Shego. Lets start with the obvious." Also gesturing to Shego's stomach. "You just underwent major emergency surgery. You've been sick for the last few weeks haven't you Shego?" Mrs. Dr. P asks.

"Actually yeah." Obviously surprised at the question. "For maybe the last month. I figured it was the flu."

"I thought as much. Your bowels had twisted and ruptured. Normally you would have been told this before surgery. But with Kimmy quick actions, and the high tech gadgets Wade keeps her stocked with, I was able to make a pretty quick and positive diagnosis before she ever even got you here. So I was able to get the O.R. prepped and get you right in. Saving a lot of problems for you in the long run, and possibly even your life.

"Anyway your bowels burst, the operation was to repair the damage and clean the infection. We performed a partial illial resection. Removing 21 cm of diseased bowel. And your appendix. I'll explain why later. You're going to have to stay in the hospital for the better part of a week. And I'm sorry to say, most of that you will be npo. Nothing by mouth. No food. And no water. The tube in your nose, is a nasal gastric tube. Its keeping your stomach empty. Allowing your bowels to rest and recover. "

Shego just lays there with her eyes closed.

"And I'm sorry to say, that was just the immediate problem." Dr. P says.

Shego sighs.

"The biopsy shows that you have Crohn's disease. It's treatable, but unfortunately has no cure. I'll let Kim explain more about the disease. What you need to know right now. Is that for the next week were going to be watching you for signs of infection, and signs of complications from surgery. So it's important that you tell me about anything that seems out of place for your body. Any aches pains, anything.

"We removed your appendix as a preventive measure. The Crohn's will cause abdominal pain. Removing the appendix, rules it out a possible problem.

I know this is a lot to take in Shego. But if you have any questions. I'll do my best to answer them. And so will Kim. I'll let her explain why. Feel free to use the pain pump as much as you need. It won't let you over dose so don't worry about that. If the pain gets to be to much even with the pump let me know. I'm guessing at the correct strength for you Shego. With your healing factor and increased metabolism, I don't know how fast your body is going to burn off the medications. Do you have any questions right now before I leave?"

Shego sits there for a few seconds thinking. The shock of the situation blatant on her face. "Just one I guess. If your not going to let me ear or drink for a week, how am I going to get calories. With my body I normally eat close to 5000 calories a day. And if you hadn't noticed, it's not like I have much in the way of fat to burn."

"IV fluids. And lots of em." Dr. P says.

"Um, mom. About that?" Kim ask's.

"Whats up Bubble but?"

Shego laugh's at the nick name, and Kim's face turns as red as her hair.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Kim grumbles. "Anyway, about the IV fluids. I think Shego might be more comfortable if you ordered her a PIC line."

"You might be right." Dr. P reply's.

"What's a pic line doc?" Shego ask's.

"A pic line is a long term IV. It goes in through a large sub dermal vein in your upper arm. And threads into your chest. Normal IV's are only good for a few days before they have to be changed. Due to risk of blood clots. The PIC line can stay in for months with out that risk. But they can take up to three hours to put in."

"But it means you won't get woken up at all hours of the night and morning to have an IV changed. When your trying to sleep." Kim adds.

Shego looks at Kim for a second trying to decide if the girl knows from personal experience of not. But decides it's a question that can wait for later. Then turns to Dr. P. "I'm not one for turning into a science project doc, but I also don't like getting woken up by anyone. Ever. So I guess that's a yes to your PIC line thing."

"Ok, I'll but in an order for noon tomorrow." Dr. P. says "If you don't have any more questions for the time being?"

Shego sakes her head no.

"Then I'll move on to my next patient. And leave Kim her to try and explain everything else you want to know." Dr. Possible says as she stands up and leaves Shego's hospital room. "Buzz If you need anything." Is the last thing heard as she shuts the door.

* * *

A/N R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, time for the explanation. Normal disclaimer here.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Know I see why everyone told me that I would be able to help you Shego" Kim tell the green skinned women.

"You help me? I find that hard to believe Pumpkin." Shego snaps.

"Well believe it or not Shego. I can help you with this. I was diagnosed with Crohn's about a year after graduation. I've been living with it for the last 3 years."

Shego sits there with a shocked expression on her face. "So little miss perfect, isn't so perfect." She snips.

"Nope, not perfect. Just a person that can do anything. Even get sick." Kim responds. Doing her best not to get mad at Shego's sarcasm. "Try and calm down Shego. I'm going to do my best to explain what Crohn's is and does. Ok?"

"ok…" Shego whispers.

"Here's the basics." Kim says in a soft voice. "Crohn's a disease that causes inflammation and restrictions in the intestines. And like mom said. Will make your abdomen hurt. Even after your healed. It makes it hard for your body to absorb all the nutrients it needs. And as akwierd as it is, chronic diarrhea. "

"But?" Shego asks.

"_But_ " Kim continues, "it's also auto immune. So it can cause all kinds of problems if it wants to. Some of the most common are infections, and joint pain. And a lot more. I'm not going to try and go through them all. Lets just say, if there's something bothering you, let my mom know."

"Ok, good to know." Shego grumbles.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry to say your sides going to hurt frequently."

"Great" Shego snips.

"Oh it get's better Shego. It's also partial genetic. So with your genetic changes and healing factor from the meteor, there's no telling how the disease is going to react. I'm sorry."

"As if I wasn't enough of a freak."

"Your not a freak Shego. Your human. Just like me."

"What ever you say princes. "

"Your strong Shego. You'll manage this."

"Speaking of which. Your mom said this was treatable?"

"Yeah. With the right medications, and diet. You'll be able to live a normal life."

"Diet? What kind of diet?"

"Well, there are some things you can't eat and some you shouldn't. Lets start with the things you can't. Or at least the things I've found that I can't. Pineapple, broccoli, and corn."

"Really?" Shego asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there hard to digest and can cause a blockage. Which will be really painful, and could cause more major problems including another possible surgery."

"I see. And the stuff I shouldn't?"

"That list is a bit longer I'm afraid. And will change over time. Caffeine and sugars. Harsh fibers. Fat. And whole grain. And milk products in general."

"Doesn't leave very many options does it Princess. Wait, caffeine? No coffee! You have to be kidding me!" She sighs exasperated. "What about milk?"

"Right no coffee." And no it doesn't leave much. But don't get me wrong. You can have them if you really want, but you'll have to run to the bathroom about an hour later. The safest things are protein. Fish is really good. And simple starches. And yeah no milk. Your basically lactose intolerant now."

"But I like my co'co moo." Shego says, sighing. For what seems the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah me to. There's some soy milks out there that are pretty good. And goats milk is ok. There are one or two up sides."

"Oh really? Do tell." Shego's sarcasm dripping like venom.

"Well for one. You'll probably never have to worry about gaining another pound."

"So now your calling me FAT!" Shego yells.

"NO." Kim says slightly annoyed. "I'm saying that Crohn's mess's with your body's ability to absorb calories, vitamins, and minerals. So your going to have to eat more for you body to keep up. Most Dr's recommend eating four to five small meals a day. And taking vitamin supplements. And…" She trails off.

"And?"

"And the best part. They also recommend desserts. Despite the sugars and fat. There high in calories." Kim says a smile on her face.

"Your to precious kimmy." Shego says smirking.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Nothing." Shego responds. Laying her head back.

"I think that's enough explanations for one day Shego. You should get some sleep. And I want to go home. Shower and crawl into my bed." Kim stands up and starts to walk away. Only to have Shego grab her wrist.

"Kim. This isn't easy for me to admit. But after the meteor I really don't like hospitals." Shego whispers. "Would you please stay here with me?" She finishes barely audible.

Kim looks at Shego's face to see, fear? "Sure Shego. Let me go let my mom know and see what I can do about a bed. But I hope you'll share with me why your afraid. But you don't have to right now."

"Thanks Kimmy."

"So not the drama. Oh and I told you, you asked me to stay." Kim says softly.

"Yeah I guess I can believe I might have asked that." Shego says, exhaustion in her voice.

Kim heads out in search of her mom. To let her know what's going on. And to find a bed of some sort that will be half comfortable.

About half an hour later Kim returns with a chair and some blankets and pillow.

"Your not gong to sleep in that chair are you? It doesn't look that comfortable."

"Yeah I am." Kim says. Pulling off the cushion. And pulling an the handle hidden under it. Revealing that it is sleeper sofa of sorts. And a twin size bed is quickly set up. "Its something that the use in the maternity ward. For the fathers that are staying with there wives." Kim explains while making the bed up. "There not overly comfortable. But there better then the floor and a sleeping bag." Kim finishes making the bed, kicks off her shoes, and slides into the small bed.

"I guess your right." Shego says. Closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep Shego." Kim says rolling onto her side in her bed.

* * *

A/N Crohn's is a real disease. Not one i made up. And if your wondering, yes i have it. Which is why i said in the beginning this story is a therapy of sorts for me. And believe it or not, its more common then most people would like to admit. There's a chance that you know someone with it, and didn't no it.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Normal Disclaimer here.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning the sleeping women were woken by the seeming ever bright presence of Dr. Ann Possible.

"Morning lady's."

"Five more minutes mom." Comes the grumbled reply from the read head stretched out on the sleeper sofa.

"Go…away." Came the reply from the brunet in the hospital bed.

"Sorry ladies. But I have test's to run, and a small procedure to perform." Dr. Possible responds. "Besides its almost 9 in the morning."

"It's still to early." Comes the grumble from the brunet. Slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_Sorry_ Shego. But I am a brain surgeon. And your not my only patient, I have to see them too. This is the best time for me to see you _and_ still do my normal rounds. SO you'll just have to bare with me. You can go back to sleep when I'm done."

"Whatever doc. Just do your thing so I can go back to sleep." Shego quips.

"Behave Shego." Kim snips at Shego. "This isn't even my mom's area of medicine. She's doing this as a favor to you ya know."

"No, she's doing this as a favor to _you_. It just happens that its to my benefit." Shego drolls.

"Maybe, but I know you appreciate it. Just trying to figure out why."

"I do n…."

"Before you two start rolling around on the hospital bed." Dr. Possible interjects, eying both women. "I do have test's to run. First I need to draw some blood. And in a few minutes a nurse will be by to put in your PIC line." She says pulling a needle and vile from her pocket. "I'll only be a minute. But I have to warn you, putting in the PIC line could take up to three hours."

"You have got to be kidding me." The thief groans.

"Sorry Shego. It's not dangerous. But it can be complicated. I'll be here when the nurse comes by. But I trust her. So as long as you trust your Dr. there shouldn't be a problem." Dr. Possible says, her eyebrow rising slightly at her patient.

"Well doc…" Shego says, looking down at the sheets in front of her. "I trust Kimmy. And I have no doubt she trust you…."

"But?" The Dr. finish's for her.

"But, I don't trust easily. I think I can trust you. Cause I know you. And I know Kimmy. But I don't know this nurse. Do you think…" She trails off.

"…That I could do the procedure?" Dr Possible finish's for her. She looks intently at her patient. "Yes. I can. But I hope you'll tell Kimmy why you have trust issues. Or is it a problem with hospitals?" She finish's starting her blood draw.

The look of shock on Shego's face would be obvious even to Dr. Drakken.

"I'm a Dr Shego. And a mom. I notice these things." She says. The care and worry apparent in her eyes. "I think I know enough about you to know you _aren't_ going to open up to me. But I think, you might open up to Kim. Eventually." Dr Possible says finishing her blood draw.

Kim looks form her mom to Shego. Shego blushing slightly. On interesting look on someone with green skin. Holding her arm. Were Kim's mom drew blood. As a nurse walks in with a tray for the pending procedure.

"Thank you Terry. But I'll be performing." A look of confusion on the nurse's face. "It's nothing against your skill Terry. It was a request from Shego." A look of 'just go along with this and I'll explain later.' Crosses the Dr. face.

"Ok Dr?" Still a light hesitation from the seasoned nurse. "You have everything you need her. If there are any problems . Call me." She sets the tray down. And heads back to the nurse's station. And comes back a minute later with a portable ultra sound. Leaving it, she again turns and heads for the nurses station.

"Ok Shego, this is a fairly simple procedure. I'm going to make a small incision in your upper arm into a sub dermal vein, and insert a catheter to supply IV solutions, medications, vitamins and calories while your in the hospital." Mrs. Dr. P explains while scrubbing and donning surgical scrubs. "This shouldn't take to long. Normal this takes about one to three hours. Mostly because after the line is placed we have to take an x-ray to confirm the placement of the catheter."

"But?" The green thief asks.

"But," the red headed surgeon continues, "I happen to know someone with a hand held medical scanner." She says looking at her daughter. "Though how Wade stuck a scanner like that into a PDA is beyond me. So this shouldn't take more then a few minutes." She says pulling up an ultra sound, and reaching for a syringe.

"Would you like me to explain more as I do this Shego?" Ask's the seasoned surgeon as she gently inserts the needle into Shego's arm.

"No Mrs. Dr. P. Lets just gets it over with." A look of apprehension on her face. Which Kim and her mom notice immediately.

"It's ok Shego, really. I've had this done twice. And trust me. It's a lot better then getting woke up at three am to have a new IV put in." The younger possible assures the thief, reaching for her hand, which Shego slowly takes.

"Ok we should be done Shego. Kim if you would be so kind as to call Wade?"

"No big." Kim pulls out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" The young genius asks.

"Need a quick med scan Wade."

"Everything ok Kim?" An obvious look of concern on his face.

"So not the drama Wade. Just saving mom some time. We need to check a procedure she did. And your scan is way quicker then an x-ray."

"For Shego I take it?" A slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, she's not big on hospitals, so were trying to keep this as quick as simple as possible." Pointedly ignoring his smirk.

"Ok Kim. Hold the kimmunicator over the area and I'll do the rest."

"Please and thank you Wade." She says, placing the scanner about a foot over her chest.

A green beam emits from the small hand held and scans the green women's chest. Then displays an interior image of Shego's chest above the bed.

"Ok Shego. Looks like I hit the mark the first time. And Wade, if you find the time. I would love to get a hold of one of your scanners. But so would every other hospital on the planet." Mrs. Dr. Possible says looking at the boy in the hand held.

"Ok Mrs. P. I'll send one your way. As for the rest of the world. They have to wait till I get all the patents and copy rights worked out." The young boy responds, a look of great pride on his face.

Kim looks at her friend. "It goes with out saying Wade, but you rock!"

"As always Kim. Let me know if you need anything else." He says as the screen goes black.

Kim's mom spends the next few minutes cleaning up. While Kim and Shego just sit there.

"Ok Shego I need to change your bandages now." Mrs. Dr. P says in a soft spoken voice.

"Bandages?" Shego asks.

"Didn't Kim explain?"

"No mom, I guess with everything else I told her last night I forgot about that." A slight blush appearing on her face in embarrassment.

A small chuckle comes from the older possible. And I strong squeeze comes form Shego's hand. Kim squeezes back and leans over to whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention it, but It'll be ok Shego." And then leans back in her chair.

This little exchange does not go with out notice by the elder possible.

"This will have to be done twice day for the next three days." Kim's mom says carefully pulling way the tape and gauze. "To help minimize the risk of infection on complications from the surgery. You may want to look away for this next part Shego. It's not exactly pleasant." She looks at Shego for a reaction.

"Psh, I'll be fine. What's another battle wound." And continues to watch what her dr is doing with a weary eye. Missing the small smirk on Mrs. Possible' face. And she peels off the gauze and pulls cotton batting from underneath Shego's skin.

Shego goes even greener at the sight, if that was possible and immediately looks away. "The Hell!"

"Sorry I told you Shego. After a surgery like this we keep the skin open so we can monitor the closure of the muscle layer. To make sure it knits correctly and doesn't get infected. It's not pleasant to look at if your not use to it. Particularly if it's your own body. But in two or three days, ill close up your skin so it can start knitting. I'm just hoping your body doesn't try and heal you sooner with your healing factor. That's why I'm going to be changing your bandages twice a day. Any other person we'd only do it once a day." She says applying the fresh bandages to the injured women.

"Well everything looks good here. Terry will be in later today to hang a new bag of saline, and some more antibiotics. In the mean time, you can take it easy for the most part Shego. But at some point today I want you up and around for at least 15 minutes. But if you can manage an hour over the course of the day it would be better." Mrs. Dr. P says.

"Why?" Shego asks. "This sounds like a pretty big deal, shouldn't, I don't know, stay in bed?"

"For the most part, yes. But the more you lye around after a surgery like this the higher the risk of getting phenomena. It also helps get your intestines working the way there suppose to. So at least 15 minutes, but the more the better. Ok you two, I have to go. Or I'll be late for my rounds."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Possible."

"Your welcome Kim. You to Shego. And Shego?"

"Yeah…"

"You can call me Ann." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Not likely doc. But thanks."

"Sure Shego." Mrs. Dr. Possible says as she heads out the door to start her rounds for the day.

* * *

A/N No teasers this time. R&R please.

Oh, this is the last chapter i have written. But i'm going to start on the next. They way i'm going right now. I should be posting one a day. or every other day. Or so is my plan. So keep bugging me so i keep writting.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter before i head to work. Normal disclaimer apply's.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Ok Shego. It's obvious you have issues with hospitals. I want you to spill."

"Why?" She asks defensively.

"Because at some point I'm going to have to go home to shower and change. Pick up my class work. And some paper work for work."

"Work?"

"Yeah Shego. High school is over. Some of us have to make an honest living. And keep our selves busy."

"After that marathon you called high school, I bet you must have all kinds of time on your hands."

Sigh. "Unfortunately yes. But I make do. Lots of classes, work, and world saving. Now back on topic."

"Damn, hoped you hadn't noticed." Shego mumbles.

"Yeah no such luck. I'm not gong to force you, but your going to have to tell me sometime."

"Alright. Back before team go, after the meteor. The government decided we 'could be dangerous' so they took us to a military hospital and started doing tests."

"And your parents just let them take you?"

"…no…" A look of pain crosses the pale green woman's face.

"Your parents…."

"…died…killed by the meteor…"

"I'm sorry Shego. I didn't know." Kim said quietly.

"It's ok, not many people do. Drakken doesn't even know."

"I see. So they took you. And 'tested' you. What exactly did these 'tests' consist of?"

"Blood test's, x-rays, cat sans, MRI's. Eventually tests to see what kind of punishment we could take. And what the reaction would be. Some were simple endurance test's. Some were sparing. Then there was the environmental exposures. The live fire combats. The 'accidental' broken bones to see how long are bodies take to heal. All to try and see how 'dangerous' we were. Finally after about a year. We had had enough. The five of use had control over our powers, more or less. And decided we didn't want to be their lab rats anymore. We gave them a choice. Let us go. And we would never say anything about what happened. Or we leave on our own. And tell everyone how the they abducted five children after their parents were killed. To be tested and tortured."

"So they just let you walk out?"

"They didn't have much of a choice. They had been monitoring our development. And they new that once I decided I wanted out, they weren't be going to be able to stop us."

"You? You sound rather full of yourself Shego."

"Its true Pumpkin. They new I was the strongest. They also knew I was the best trained. Both with and with out my powers thanks to my martial arts training. It helped me refine my control over all aspects of my body. Including my plasma control. I was also the brains of the out fit. Despite what Hego would like you to think."

"Yeah he never seemed to be all there to me." Kim said.

"You only had to work with him once. Try working with him for a few years. He's worse then the buffoon."

"He has a name you know Shego."

"I know he does. But other then stepping up during the invasion. He hasn't done anything to deserve being called anything other then buffoon. When he steps up, he'll earn some respect from me."

"Ok Shego. Just be nice to him. He is my friend."

"What are you talking about? I am nice to him!" She snipes.

"If that's you being nice to him. I don't want to see what you would be like if you weren't being nice."

"Ok Shego. I need to go home, shower change, take my meds, and get some work. Would you like me to pick you up anything while I'm out? I shouldn't be gone to long."

"A T-bone, fry's, and a margarita?" Shego asks hopefully.

"No dice Shego. Not tell mom says its ok. Any other requests?"

"Yeah, there's duffel bag in the hover craft. It has my lap top and some cloths in it." She reply's dejectedly.

"Ok Shego. I'll be back In a few hours. In the mean time. Get some rest. And don't give terry to hard of a time."

"Ok Princess." She says with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"No plasma Shego." Kim says as she heads out the door.

"Kill joy." Is Shego's response as Kim shuts the door behind her.

* * *

A/N Hope everyone enjoys the story so far. Please R&R,


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone here's chapter 10. Enjoy. Insert disclaimer here.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kim Possible's apartment in Middleton.**

Beep-beep-be-beep.

A soft 'dammit' comes from the room adjoining the bed room.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

"I'm coming already, hold on." Comes a louder reply to the incessant and all to familiar beeping.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

"What's the sitch wade?"

"Wanted to give you an update." Wade looks from the monitor he was looking at to the one displaying Kim's face. "You want me to call back later Kim?"

Finally looking at his monitor Wade see's his friend wrapped in a light pink towel with her hair still more then a little wet.

"Its ok Wade. I needed a shower and to get changed. I'm going to set the kimmunicator down, so fill me in while I get dressed."

"Ok Kim."

"And Wade?"

"Yeah Kim."

"While I doubt I'll ever know all the tricks you've taught my kimmunicator, I do know you can control were the camera looks. You had better keep your hormones in check. Or your going to think what Monique did to you after the cupid ray incident was like getting hit with foam."

A gulp is heard form the kimmunicator. "Got it Kim. Eyes to my self."

Feeling positive that she'll be safe from the prying eyes of the hormone driven teenage super genius, Kim walks over to her closet and starts searching for something to ware, and to though into an over night bag. Preparing for the contingency that she'll be spending the night at the hospital again.

"So lay the sitch on me Wade."

"Ok. Here's what we know so far. Shego and or Drakken may or may not have been braking into various high profile and high security locations around the world. We have no idea what, if anything, they may have taken. And what makes this even more confusing, the company's that _may_ have been broken into aren't filing police reports or reporting anything stolen. All we can find are insurance claims that that are listed as some type of accident. And the only possible connection is that all the companies of been involved in a unknown be seemingly high dollar security company. That while seems legit, appears to be nothing more then a shell company. No listing of employees, financials, nor even a physical address."

"It doesn't sound like we actually _know_ anything."

"Not really. Nothing that would hold up in court anyway Kim."

"Ok, lets take this one step at a time. Basic clues and facts. How many companies have you found that fit the profile?

"At present? About 15 over the last two years. They all appear to contact this 'security' company, get broken into. Sometimes the police are called. Some times silent alarms are tripped. And regardless, no one is arrested, no charges are pressed, and nothing is reported stolen. The only tip off that anything fishy _might_ be going on is the insurance claims for damages listed as 'accidents'. And _no_ pattern or connections that might suggest it's Drakken or Shego behind any of it."

"Right. But that fact that Shego was seen at two of the companies, and Drakken at one of them, just doesn't strike me as a coincidence. Nothing about this sitch feels right. You really can't find anything on this shell company?" She says, searching through her closet for a top.

"Sorry Kim. But who ever set the company up _knew_ what they were doing. And I don't mean they knew how to set up the security on the computers. Or how to hide the information in the internet. They _KNEW _not to put any information out that was not absolutely necessary. In the information age, anything that gets put down for a company _will_ get put on a computer sooner or later. And then I can find it. But they knew not to let the happen.

"Which means someone is hiding something." Kim says, more to her self then anything.

"Possibly. All I can find are expense reports from the effected companies under there security budgets to a company called 'Lone Wolf Security Consulting', and the sums are pretty big. But never the same. And no details on how the money is actually paid out. And then almost immediately after they almost completely rework there security. Sometimes form the ground up."

"So a company with cutting edge security systems calls up this 'Lone Wolf Security'. They get 'broken into'. A large sum of, apparently untraceable, money changes hands. Then the company completely rebuilds there security." Kim grabs a pair of comfortably warn jeans and sets puts them her in her small duffle bag. "This if frustrating Wade!" She says, throwing a pair of shoes she was considering to the back of her closet.

"I'm sorry Kim. But with no police reports, there's no one collecting physical evidence. And anything that might have been left will have, either been destroyed by the companies own cleaning services, or by the building maintenance repairing the damage after the supposed break ins. Either way no evidence."

"What about you Wade? Why haven't you been able to find anything?" She says pulling a light t-shirt and sweater of off there hangers and putting them in the duffle on top of her jeans.

"To be honest Kim. Who ever this is knows not to let the information get recorded. Aside form that, the internet is huge. There is more information out there then can be easily accounted for. I wouldn't even try to guess how much is out there. And with as little information that I have to start my search from. It's like…" Wade trails off, trying to think of a good analogy.

"Looking for a needle in a hay stack?" She says, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and adding them to the stack of cloths already in the bag.

"More like looking for a specific needle in an Olympic sized swimming pool filled with needles."

"I get the picture Wade." She says, leaning her head against the shelf in her closet.

"Sorry Kim. I need more information."

"I know Wade."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure, not like we have a lot to go on."

"Ask Shego."

"…" Kim stops dead. The shirt in her hands forgotten. "You really think that will work, or help?"

"I really have no idea. But what do we have to loose?"

"You mean what do I have to loose? Don't you? Because if she thinks I'm prying or getting to close, its my but she's going to kick." She says putting the shirt back in her closet.

"Well according to Shego's medical report, you'll have at least two months before she can even attempted to hold her own against you with out hurting herself."

Kim walks over to her night stand ware she left her kimmunicator to look wade in the eyes, a glare evident on her face. Still wrapped in a towel, but hair completely dry. If still untended. "You hacked Shego's medical file? If my mother finds out, she _will_ tell your mom. Heck I should tell your mom."

"I know medical information is extremely personal and confidential Kim." The teenage goys says looking more then a little sheepish under Kim's glare. "I wanted to keep in the loop on this one, with out bugging you or Shego… And It's not like I would ever share any of that information with anyone you didn't think I should." He says defensively.

"I know Wade. But Shego doesn't. And she really doesn't like hospitals. Or Dr.s. So I'm fairly certain she would not want you to know any of what's in there with out telling you herself." Her face softens a bit, but she is still looking intently at the her friend.

"So?…"

"Here's the sitch Wade. She is trusting me with this. And for her to trust _ME_ with anything is huge. So I want you to forget anything you learned in her file. And stop monitoring it. If you talk to me and I'm with her, show concern for her condition but do _not_ ask her about anything that's been done to her. Or let on that you might know what's been done to her. At the very least she will blame me. Assuming I told you. At the worst. She will come after one, or both of us when her body will let her.'

The face of the young black man goes slightly pale at the declaration. "What ever you say Kim…" He says looking more then a little shaken up.

She continues to look at him. Making sure the full weight of her statement has settled on her young and sometimes misguided friend. Once she's finally confident the he understand she continues, her face softening more. "You're a genus Wade. Smarter then I'll ever be. But sometimes you are to smart for your own good. Just forget what you saw. Infact…" She stops to think for a second. "I want you to find all her medical records. Back to when she was hit by the meteor. And protect them. So that no one can find them that has no business to be in them. And find out who it was that study team go after the accident and feed me the info. But I can't stress this next part enough Wade. I don't want you reading any of the reports. Can you do all that for me Wade?"

"What ever you want Kim. Anything else?"

"Just keep poking around with this whole 'Lone Wolf" business and see what you can find." She says finally looking back into her closet, considering what she's actually going to ware for the day.

"Ok Ki….." He begins to say as a flashing red light catches his eye.

"What's up Wade?" She says noticing something has caught the boys attention.

"Your boss just left a message."

"Ga! Not today."

"Says it's low risk sitch. But you're the only one with the right credentials in the area to make sure the situation gets handled correctly."

"You mean the only one that wont mess it up." Sigh.

"Pretty much."

"Well that basically settles what I'll be wearing today. You get all the bugs worked out of my suit?"

"More or less."

"You don't' sound real confident."

"Sorry Kim. That nano tech material has always been glitchie. But you can rely on the basic armor and low strength and low speed enhancement functions. You wouldn't be able to keep up with Shego at these settings, but anyone else you run into won't stand a chance. "

"Ok Wade. Send a reply message. I'll be in rout in about ten minutes and send all the info I need to my Sloth."

"Got it Kim. This should be a cake walk. But stay on your toes. Wade out."

"Bye Wade." Kim sets down her kimmunicator and walks back over to her closet. She slides a few things aside and reveals a small key pad set into the back wall of her closet and enters a complicated code. The wall smoothly slide up into the ceiling to reveal her white and blue battle suit. And a small safe with yet another key pad. This time with an attached bio-metric scanner. She finally removes her towel and drops it into her hamper. Picks out a simple matching bra and panty set and slides them on. Then reaches for her battle suit, sliding in on and zipping it up. After words she grabs a black pant suit, light purple blouse. As she starts putting on her pants, the white and blue of her battle suit slowly fades into her light peach colored skin tone. Making it completely invisible to any one. Even if they new it was there. She finish putting on her suit and blouse. Slides on a comfortable pair of dress shoes and socks. Then turns to regard the small safe. After she enters in a longer code, and the bio-metric scanner varies her identity it pops open. She quickly grabs the contents slides the item into the waist of her pants a the small of her back. Once she's gotten into a comfortable position. She pushes a button in the compartment that her battle suit is kept. Both the safe and the suit compartment shut and lock.

She quickly gathers the bags she's pact getting ready to head out. Checking to make sure she has everything, she grabs her keys and wallet of her night stand. She puts her keys in her pocket, flips open her wallet and lips it to the front of her belt. Something in her wallet catching the light as she heads out her front door to her car.

* * *

A/N This chapter ended up being a little longer then i indended it to be. But i wanted to everyithing thats here in one chapter. And yes my chapter lenghts aren't consistent. If i feel the chapters done. That is all there's going to be. Regarless of word count.

Anyway. No teasers this time. Mostly cause i'm tired and need to get to bed. I have work tomorrow. Real life sucks, Oh well. I leave you to ponder what ever you want on this chapter.

Oh. one MILLION points to who ever can get the foam reference. But only one hundred if you can only get close. :D

R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all. Here's the next chapter. Normal disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 11

Somewhere around noon, in Shego's hospital room. Kim Walks in with two arms full of bags. Looking more then lightly disheveled, despite the well kept suit she's wearing.

Shego looks towards the door of her room to see who the possible intruder is. At first glance she see's Kim and relaxes slightly. On closer inspection she sees Kim's open wallet clipped to her waist and her eyes go wide seeing the bright piece of metal being displayed and her body tense's. Watching Kim cross the room and bend over to rid herself of the bags, Shego tense's even more seeing the tell tale bulge of a gun at the small of Kim's back.

"What the fuck! Princes? You're five--0 now? You going to arrest me?" Shego yells scrambling to try and get out of her bed.

Kim runs to the side of Shego's and grabs her by the shoulders. Pressing her back into her bed. "RELAXE Shego." Kim berates the healing women. "Or you're going to hurt yourself."

Shego struggles against Kim's hold on her. "Let. Me. Go. NOW! Or I'm going to fry you." The villainess raising her hand in a fist and lights her plasma.

"Calm DOWN Shego. Or I _will_ have my mom sedate you." She says fighting against the women. "Yes I am GJ now. But I am _not_ here to arrest you. GJ doesn't even know you're here."

At that Shego stops struggling and stares into Kim's eyes. Her own simmering with questioning rage.

Kim looking just as intently back into Shego's eyes. "I did not tell GJ you're here. Your pardon's from the Lawardian invasion are still holding. And you don't have any new wants or warrants out for you. And that includes the place I caught you at before I brought you in to the ER. So I saw no reason tell GJ about your condition, or that you're here. Ok?"

Shego continues to stare. Deciding if she believes the red head or not. "Ga! Alright." She says looking away from Kim and throwing her arms up in defeat. "But I expect a full explanation of why your wearing that." She says pointing to Kim's badge.

"Fair enough." Kim says finally relaxing, stepping away from Shego's bed and sitting in the chair next to it. "Where to start."

"Doy, at the begging" Shego quips.

Kim just glares at her. "Dr. Director had been trying to recruit me for years. Mostly to go after you."

"That figures." Shego snips.

"And she finally made an offer that I could live with."

"Oh really Cupcake? Do tell."

Kim rolls her eye's. "For starters, I'm a GJ command level special agent. I report only to the Dr. I have top secret clearance with almost all U.S. military and government agencies. I can pull rank on pretty much all police agencies around. Including presidential secret service."

"You'd take a bullet for that pin head?" Shego asks. Laughing.

"Grr. Your impossible. He is the President. I can't say I agree with his policies, but yes. I would take a bullet for him. Preferably while I'm wearing a bullet proof vest." She adds.

"Hah."

"Anyway. Before I was so rudely interrupted. It also gets me pull with most international police agencies. But none of that really has anything to do with why I took her offer."

"Oh, so what was the reason then?"

"I made her promise me to let me train teams to deal with all the major players in the villain world, except you and Drakken. In general I get to pick and chose what I reply to. And GJ pays for any and all schooling I want to do while I work for them."

"How the hell did you get Cyclopes to agree to that?" Shego asks. Sounding very surprised.

"Simple. I got sick of her hounding me to join. So I told he exactly what I wanted. What she would have to give me to join. And she gave it to me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She really wanted me. The best part is, I basically make my own hours."

"So Bets _wants_ you, hunh."

"Shego…" Kim growls.

"Oh, come on. You left that one wide open."

"Just because the door's open Shego doesn't mean you have to walk in."

"So now your in the closet?" Shego laughs.

At that Kim walks over to the bags and grabs two. Dropping one on Shego's bed and sitting back down in her chair with the other. "You wanted your bag. There it is. Since you no longer seem capable of an adult conversation, I'm going to get some work done."

"Oh lighten up Kimmy. I'm dieing her, let me have my fun."

"Don't be such a drama queen Shego. Your not dieing, your just sick. And I went though the same thing. You'll be fine."

"Doesn't mean I can't still have my fun."

"Does your fun have to come at someone else's expense?"

"No, but it's _more_ fun that way."

"*grr* whatever." Kim growls pulling out her pink tinted laptop.

Shego just continues to chuckle as she pulls out her own green and black stylized laptop.

Kim begins to start to work on various reports that are over due. While Shego starts writing an email to all her clients.

* * *

A/N First let me say, thanks to all the nice reviews. And to all the fans that are following my story. I think your all awesome.

This chapter was refusing to write itself. It almost ended up an 8 page rambling monstrosity. But i had to stop and do some cutting to give you guys something to read. Not sure what of the rest i'm going to keep yet. But i promised a chapter every day or two so i'm going to do my best to keep good on the promise.

Well, till the next chapter, thanks. And R&R please.

Mad Hatter.


	12. Chapter 12

Short chapter. Normal disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 12.

Later that day in Shego's room.

"So Kimmy."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you flashing your badge today?"

"Oh, there was a bank robbery downtown. I was the closest person with the qualification to handle it. With it out going bad."

"In other words. Somebody fucked up, and they need you to clean up the mess."

"Crude. But yeah." She sighed. "Such is the life of a not so teen hero."

"You sound disappointed Pumpkin."

"Maybe a little. The whole Crohn's thing kind of made me limit what I do."

"Wait…What?" Shego asks confused. Looking up from her laptop screen.

"Yeah… I have to wear my battle suit for almost everything." Kim says. Flashing her wrist at Shego. The white and blue of her suit flashing to life for Shego to see. Then just as quickly fading back to invisibility.

"Why?" Shego asks more then a little apprehensively.

"Sorry Shego. Between the surgery, and the disease itself. The side of my stomach is more then a little tender. Unless the disease is in remission. And even then. One good shot to the right part of my stomach will double me over. With your healing factor you might be spared that."

"But there's no way to be sure. Is there?"

"Not until your body heals itself."

"Great…"

"Yeah…"

"I take it?"

"Its why I made the deal I did with GJ? Yeah. Needed to make sure there were people in place to pick up the slack of me not being able to chase every bad guy." She sighed, exasperated. "I don't like it, put after the fist year of living with this I had to face the reality that I wasn't the same. But I'm still out there, doing what I can."

"You wouldn't be Kim Possible if you didn't." Shego says getting back to her laptop.

"Something like that. So you asked me a question about my work. I think you should do the same."

"Always The cop there Kimmy?"

Kim's face flush's slightly. "No. I'm just curious."

"Yeah sure Princess." Shego says not believing Kim in the least.

"Really Shego."

"Well be that as it may Princess. I'm not going to answer that until I can kick your ass again." She says with a sly grin on her face. "Because if your asking me, then you haven't a clue what I've been up to. And it will be way more fun to watch you try and figure out it. And of course all the funnier when you finally do."

"Fine." Is all Kim responds continuing with her own work.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. But the story seems to be rambling. But for some reason i can't get past this spot with out including it. I'm going to try and push through this section (even if i have to use a bulldozer) and get back on track.. Please bare with me. If you have any ideas, please fell free to throw them out there.

Mad Hatter.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal disclaimer here.

* * *

Chapter 13.

After about on hour ware the only sound to be heard was the typing of keys on laptop Shego throwing her head back breaks the silence. "Ga, I'm starving. Why can't I have anything?"

"Because you just underwent major intestinal surgery. And your body needs time to heal."

"I don't care. I want a steak."

"Sorry Shego." Kim replies, continuing with her work. "But. I'll make you a deal." She says looking at Shego over her lap top.

"Not like I have a great deal of choice. So lets her it." Shego states with her eyes closed, one hand rubbing her forehead.

"Do what my mom asks you. And when she say's you can start eating again. I'll cater your meals."

"You'll cook for me? I thought you were trying to get me to do something? Not kill me with your cooking." She snips.

"I've gotten better I'll have you know." Kim says to defend her self. "Besides I said cater not cook. I'll talk Ron into making your meals. Hospital meals may be healthy. But leave you seriously wanting for flavor."

"That bad?"

"Better then high school mystery meat. But not by much."

Shego shutters at the mention of the grey meat substance. "There still serving that crap? I remember avoiding that shit when I was in high school."

"Yeah. It's still around. So do we have a deal?"

"Let me get this straight. I do what your mom asks." Shego states.

"With in the best of your ability." Kim adds.

"And you'll get Ron to bring me food?"

"Yep."

"Ok Kimmy. You got a deal." Shego says with her usual look of mischief on her face. Which does not go unnoticed by Kim who has a smirk of her own.

"I have the feeling I just made a deal with the devil." Kim whispers to her self.

"What's that Princess?" Shego asks.

"Nothing at all." Kim says innocently, closing up her lap top and setting it aside.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are _we_ going, you mean." Kim says standing up next to Shego's bed.

"And just where do you think _I'm_ going like this." Shego blurts.

"For a walk. We just made a deal. And mom asked you to walk for at least 15 minutes today." Kim says matter-o-factly.

"Ga, I should have known."

"No arguing. There's a garden on the roof, lets go."

"And what prey tell am I suppose to do about this?" Shego asks gesturing to the tube in her nose.

"That's easy." Kim answers. Reaching over to the side of the bed and disconnects the hose. "You'll be fine with out it for a little while. The IV stand will come with us."

"I feel like a lab experiment." Shego says, slowly getting out of bed.

"Go slow Shego, Kim says hurrying to her side. "Your body's going to be weak from the surgery."

Kim helps Shego out of bed and helps her walk to the roof. Watching Shego silently enduring the pain that walking with an abdominal wound causes. Where every step, ever jostle causes a jolt of pain.

Kim watches stoically. Knowing Shego is a proud and strong women. And to offer help or pity at a time like this would do nothing more then piss her off. So she walks. And stand ready. They walk to the garden in silence. Shego in to much pain to talk. Kim trying to keep a respectful distance. Shego puts in her time of exercise and they slowly return to Shego's room, ware they find Kim's mom waiting.

"I'm about to head home for the night girls. I wanted to check in on Shego before I left. And to change her bandage. And I'm glad to see Shego got up and about."

"Shego's right here you know." Shego indignantly. Sweating slightly as she sets herself back into bed. Kim reconnecting the tube to her nose.

"Are you ok Shego?" Ann asks. Knowing the answer.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was gutted like a fish. Had a dr play routo ruter with my guts. And ever step, every cough, feels like some one getting my in the stomach." She blurts out painfully.

"I'm sorry Shego. Let me change your bandage. Once I'm done all give you some morphine. Looks like you'll need a new bag of saline, anti-biotics, and steroids, too." Dr. Possible says reaching over to hit the nurse call button.

"Hello, how are you?" A voice says from the call box.

"Terry can you bring in some saline, another round of Shego's meds, and some morphine?" Ann aks.

"Of Course Dr. Possible. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks terry. " She says, setting the box down. "Ok Shego. Lets take a look at you."

Shego growls.

"I'll have none of that young lady." Dr. Possible says verbally chastising her patient. "The sooner I change your bandages. The sooner you can get some rest."

"Alright." Is all she says. Lifting her hospital gown enough to reveal her bandages.

It only takes a few minutes for Dr. Possible to change Shego's bandages.

"Well Shego, if I had to guess, you seem to be healing at about twice the rate as the average person. At this rate I think it should be safe to close you up tomorrow afternoon." Ann says.

"But when do I get to EAT?" Shego asks, adjusting her less then flattering hospital gown.

"At the rate your going, I would say you could start clear liquids the day after tomorrow."

"Great. Broth and jello." Shego sighs.

"Baby steps Shego." Kim says. "Baby steps."

"What ever…" Shego says, as the Terry walks in with the requested meds.

"Here you go dr." Terry says, hanging over the drugs.

"Thanks Terry. I'll stop by the station with my orders on the way out."

"Ok Dr. Possible. If you need anything Shego. Feel free to ring me."

"What ever." Is all the green women says.

Dr. Possible just sighs as she hangs the meds. "Here's the morphine I promised you Shego." Ann says injecting the pain killer into the green womens IV line. "This should take care of the pain. And nock you out so you can rest." Turning to Kim. "You coming home for dinner Kimmy-Cub?"

Kim looks from her mom, to the pale women in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. Obviously torn between staying to comfort the women. And the guilt of getting to go home and eat, while she can't.

"Oh, just come home. I'm just going to sleep once the drugs kick in. Besides listening to your stomach growl is just pissing me off." Shego says. Never opening her eyes.

"Your sure you're going to be ok?" Kim asks with concern.

"Oh just get out of here." Shego says. The tone of her voice betraying the harshness of her words.

"Ok." Kim says reluctantly. " But ill be back after dinner."

"Whatever." Shego says. As Kim slowly walks out of the room following her mom. Hanging the do not disturb sign on Shego's door as she closes it.

* * *

A/N Last chapter for the night. Should have more tomorrow. And i feel like i'm getting back on track here. At least i think i am. Hopefully you all agree. Please let me know.

R&R everybody.

Mad Hatter.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. Normal disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 14

Kim returned to Shego's late in the evening. Kim enters quietly, figuring that Shego will be asleep. She was right. She checks Shego's IV, steps out of the room and returns a few minutes later with a new bag of saline and medications to replace the empty ones.

"Shouldn't a nurse or a doctor be doing that." Shego whispers from her bed.

"I'm a fully qualified EMT and Paramedic. Hanging a few IV bags doesn't exactly require a medical license. Besides, being the daughter of a world famous brain surgeon, and being a former world famous heroine has it's privileges at her home town hospital. Go back to sleep Shego." Kim says finishing hanging the bags.

"What ever." Is all the green women says. Readjusting herself to get more comfortable.

Kim just sighs to herself. Knowing that anything she might do would disturb the women. So ops to put on some sweats and go to bed herself.

The next day goes much the same as the first for Shego. Blood tests. Drugs. Dr. Possible coming in and changing her bandages. Kim coming and going every so often. Shego spent most of the day writing and checking emails, doing her doctor ordered exercise, and exchanging witty banter with Kim. Only occasionally sharing any real information about herself with the red head.

Early in the evening Dr. Possible comes around for her last check in of the day. Much to the hidden hope of Shego.

"Well what's the verdict doc?" Shego asks.

"I think that if I don't close today, that by this time tomorrow your healing factor will have done the job for my. But badly." Dr. Possible says looking at Shego's open wound.

"So does that mean I can eat something tomorrow?" Shego asks hopefully.

"Well Shego, I'm hesitant to let you eat yet. Your body could use the rest." Ann says. Carefully closing Shego's abdomen with surgical staples.

"Oh come on doc." Shego protests. Throwing her head back.

"But I think with your healing factor, I think clear liquids should be ok" Ann says smirking, while applying Shego's bandages.

"But I want steak. Red meat, potatoes, and lots of gravy. Preferably with a tall beer." Shego continues to protest.

"Be glad I'm letting you have anything tomorrow." Ann says without missing a beat.

"Oh, and why would that prey tell should I be happy about hospital broth and jello?" Shego asks indigently.

"Because Shego. That means I'll take that tube out of your nose."

That stops Shego's words on her lips. "Ok I give you that." She says begrudgingly. Wanting nothing more then to be rid of the thrice cursed tube that's been annoying her.

"I'm done. I'm going to head home. Kim?" Ann looks at her daughter.

"I'm just going to stay tonight." She replies to her mothers unspoken question. "Lunch didn't seem to agree with me, so I'm not really up to eating anything." She says, more to Shego's questioning gaze then her mothers.

"Alright. I'm going to leave my orders with Terry. I think between the two of you, you can handle Shego."

"As if." Shego quips.

"Behave." Is all Kim says, not turning from her mom. "We'll be fine mom. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Bubble-Butt." Ann says heading out the door.

"Bubble-Butt." Shego snickers.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you picked that one up." Kim bemoaned.

"Not as long as you would have liked obviously."

"Now who's captain obvious."

"Reused jibe. No points for Bubble-Butt."

Kim just moans.

"So know what do you want to do? Just exchange jibs all night."

"Not particularly."

"Why not, afraid you'll lose?" Shego asks with her trade mark smirk on her face.

"No. Just seriously not in the mood tonight."

"Why not Princess?"

"Cause I want to know what your up to." She says with conviction. "I know your up to something. This has _Shego_ written all over it. I just can't find the connection." She finishes in frustration.

"Well I'm not going to just give you the answer Kimmy. That would ruin all my fun."

"What's the connection? I get the thrill part of it. You get to break into the most secure location on the planet. The company's don't charge you with breaking and entering, or theft and somehow get paid. By them!" Kim says pacing back and forth. "What are you holding over them?" She says turning to look at Shego who just smirks.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise. And you would have no sense of accomplishment Princess."

"You said something along those lines already." Kim says, dropping into her chair in a huff.

"Temper Cupcake. Temper. This was a puzzle that I designed just for you." Shego said with her sly grin growing on her face.

"Wait…what?" Came Kim's surprised response. Why would she designed a puzzle for me to solve. She thinks to herself. She didn't even know I was GJ.

"Just what I said. I was bored so I decided to play a game. And the only person that ever posed a challenge to me was you. So I came up with this game. Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to catch up to me." Wait… did I just complement her? Shego thinks to herself.

"Why?" Kim asks. Silently dumbfounded.

"I told you, I was bored. Being pardoned and retired was driving me nuts!"

"So why did you start committing crimes again Shego?"

"Did I?" Is also Shego replies.

"What ever. I'm going to bed." Kim says. Heading over to her little bed. Ignoring the laugh coming from Shego. I will figure it out, she thinks to herself.

"Don't worry Princess, I left just enough clues for you to figure it out. If you dig hard enough. And ask yourself the right questions." Shego says getting herself comfortable. You'll figure it out Kimmy. And then you'll kick yourself for how simple it is. Shego thinks to herself.

Bothe women settle in for the night and quickly drift off to sleep.

The next day begins much the same as the previous ones.

"Time to get up ladies." Mrs. Dr. Possible says. Striding into the room.

"Five more minutes mom." Comes from the mass of red hair on the smaller bed.

A growl is the only response that comes form the mass of raven hair in the hospital bed.

"You're a grown women now Kim. I've never given you five more minutes. What makes you think I will now. And Shego. Keep growling like that and I wont take that tube out of your nose!" Dr. Possible says with her arms crossed looking down at the pair. Both of which are slowly rousing themselves. Shego being the quicker of the two at the mention of losing the tube that has caused her nothing but pain and annoyance.

"I thought that would get your attention Shego." Dr. Possible laughs.

"What time is it." Shego grumbles.

"Does it matter?" Dr. Possible asks in response.

"I guess not." Shego says. Seeing Kim Move over to her bed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to hurt?" Shego calmly asks.

"It's not going hurt Shego." Dr. Possible says reassuringly.

"But it's going to be extremely uncomfortable." Kim adds taking Shego's hand.

Shego closes her eyes. "Just do it." She says.

"Ok Shego, Take a deep breath in." Dr. Possible says. "And a long breath out." She says pulling the tube out in a quick steady pull.

"Gah! I never (cough) want to (cough) do that (cough) Again! (cough)" Shego cough's grabbing her nose.

"That should be the last uncomfortable thing you should have to endure for a while." Dr. Possible assures her.

"It had better be." Shego half heartedly growls. "Can I have some food now?"

"I would feel better if you waited more till noon." Dr. Possible says.

"I hope you have a good reason for still torturing me?" Shego says glaring at the doctor.

"Your stomach needs time to restart itself. But you can put in your order for lunch. But I'm afraid there's not much you can have just yet. As long as you take it easy, you can have as much as you want."

"Fine…" She say's simply. Then her smile turns into a wicked grin. "Oh Kimmy…"

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Kim asks no one.

"I believe you said you would have Ron cook for me if I did what your mom says."

"(sigh) Your right. I'll call him. It's ok right mom?" She asks, turning to her mom.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure to tell him clear liquids until I say other wise. And to keep the spices light to start."

"Ok mom. Anything else?" Kim asks.

"I don't think so. I just finished changing her bandage, and it looks good. So I think ill start my rounds for the day." You two stay out of trouble. She says walking out.

"Ok Kimmy. Make with the food." Shego says.

"You can't have anything for a few hours." Kim says.

"And it will take at least that long for Ron to make enough food to sate my appetite."

"Mom also said not to much to soon."

"Just make with the food already." Shego continues.

"Fine." Kim says pulling out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Kp, what up?" Ron asks on the other end.

"I kinda need a a favor." Kim asks reluctantly.

"Sure Kp. You know the Ron man's always got your back.

"See I kinda made a deal with Shego to get her to follow my mom's orders."

"I can dig that. What you promise her?" He asks.

"I kinda promised her that id (get you to cook for her)" She says whispering the last part in embracement for offering Ron's services with out asking him.

"What was that Kp. I couldn't make out that last part."

"I promised her you'd could for her, ok!" She blurts out.

Shego laughs in the back round. Which just causes Kim's face to turn red.

"So what's the problem?" Ron asks.

"What? You mean you don't mind?" Kim asks astonished.

"Of course not Kp. The Ron man's always got your back. What does she want?"

"STEAK!" Shego yells in the back round.

"Mom says she can have clear liquids, with light spices." Kim says, ignoring Shego's protests. "But she can more or less as much as she wants."

"Got it Kp. Be there with lunch. Later."

"Thanks Ron." She says

She starts to put her kimmunicator away than pushes her send button again.

"Hey Kim, what's up." Wade says, his face filling the screen.

"I have a lead. Of sorts." She says eyeing Shego over the top of her kimmunicator.

"What you got Kim?"

"A source has told me that, Shego may have done this, at least in part, as a challenge for me to catch her."

"Is this source credible?" He asks.

Kim looks intently at Shego for any reaction form the women. "Very." Is her reply.

"So how does this help us?" Wade asks.

"It tells us that she _is_ doing this. Which means there is a connection somewhere."

"What do you want me to look for."

Kim looks at Shego again for any reaction from the women. Getting none she answers anyway. "Look for anything and everything. If this is some sort of business. People have a way to contact her." She says thinking. "It also means that the money that the companies are paying out in security consulting fees, _has_ to be going somewhere. Search for any corresponding financials that might be connected to Shego."

"Won't she be made if she finds out your looking through her personal information?" Wade asks concerned.

Again Kim looks at Shego for any response for the green women. "I don't think so. I think anything that will be connected to this will be set up for me to find." Kim says confidently.

"You sure Kim?"

"Do it Wade."

"Ok Kim. Give me some time and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Wade." She says breaking the connection.

"You're finally using your head Kimmy."

"So does that mean I'm right?" Kim cask's.

"Only time will tell." Shego says.

The rest of the morning they spent bantering back and forth. Ron arrives mid afternoon with his promised liquid diet which surprising to both women. He brought enough for both women to last for three days. Even with Shego's ravenous appetite. And a further surprise is just how good Ron's talent is. Despite the limitations he was given made an enormously awesome soup. The jello was, well jello. But some how it just seemed better. Maybe it was just because he made it just for them. Ron couldn't stay long, as he told Shego that he had stared his own restaurant since team Possible had gone in to semi retirement. They both thanked him heartily for the food as he made his way out.

The rest of the day they spent talking about there separate past adventures to pas the time. Early in the evening Kim's mom made her stop by to check up on her patient. After changing her bandage and leaving orders for meds for Shego for the evening, she again asks Kim is going to be home for dinner. Which Kim again turns down. Having the excuse that Ron had left them plenty to eat. Dr. Possible leaves with the promise that if Shego's body continues to heal the way it has been she'll be released the day after tomorrow. To which Shego gives a grumbled thanks.

* * *

A/N Can't say i'm really happy how this turned out. But I'm trying to move the story forward. So i hope it worked out the way i wanted it to. I'm not used to trying to condense scenes to help move the story passed stuff i want to include, but really doesn't need to be written out. Oh well. I'm learning. And once this story is done ill go back through the whole thing and rewrite it all.

In the mean time. Please R&R. And dont be afraid to be honest.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm finally getting back on track to where i want to be. Enjoy.

Normal disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 15

Shego's fourth day in the hospital went by much in the same way as her previous three. Dr. Possible makes her morning inspection and bandage change. Lots of boring tests. Lots of boring food. Lots of only slightly less then boring witty banter with Kim. About noon Dr. Possible stops by to give Shego some good news.

"I'm going to let you start soft solids." Dr. Possible says.

"But still no steak." She says defeatedly.

"Not quite yet Shego. Be patient." Dr. Possible assures her.

"I'm going to get you some food Shego. Save Ron a trip." Kim says.

"What ever floats your bout Cupcake"

"I should be back in about an hour." Kim says walking out with her mom.

About three hours later…

'Where is she? It shouldn't have been gone that long.' Shego thinks to herself. 'Wait… Why do I even care? Its because I'm hungry. That must be it. She trys to convince herself. 'But still. She should have been back by now. Something doesn't feel right.' Shego thinks to herself, getting more and more worried. But for what reason she can't fathom.

After about another hour. Kim finally makes It back to Shego's room. Bags of food in one hand and her other arm in a sling.

"Well that explains why you took so long." Shego says. "What happened?"

"There was a traffic stop. Something didn't feel right so I stopped to help. Well the driver got a little paranoid at the seconded cop showing up, pulled a gun and shot me in the shoulder. My suit took almost all the force." Kim adds quickly. Seeing the shock, or was it fear? Coming from Shego.

"Who the hell had the nerve to hurt you? Only I get to hurt you!" Shego all but screams. "I'll kill him!" She says trying to get out of bed.

"Relax Shego." Kim says pushing Shego back into bed with her un-slinged arm.

"I'll kill the bastard that hurt you!" She says her hands bursting into dancing green flames.

"Relax Shego. It's just a bruise. My suit is better armor then any police force, public, private, or military uses. Your acting like an over protective mother hen." The last sentence dousing Shego's flames as surly as a fire extinguisher.

"What ever. What got him all riled up anyway?" Shego asks, deflecting from what Kim just said.

"He was high and running drugs. Anyway, I'm fine. He shot me I shot him back." Kim says only slightly remorsefully.

"The great Kim Possible shot someone? I'm shocked Kimmy." Shego tell the red head genuinely shocked.

"It's not the first time Shego, and it won't be the last."

"You don't sound very guilty there Pumpkin."

"Why should I be? I've never killed anyone. I've never even seriously hurt anyone."

"You've shot people, but you haven't seriously hurt anyone? This you have to explain to me Cupcake."

"Simple." She said, reaching behind her back and pulling out her gun. And handing it to Shego.

Shego looks at it skeptically. "Your handing a career criminal your duty weapon?"

"Yep."

"And what if I were to shoot you with it?"

"You couldn't if you tried."

Shego deftly and quickly clears the firearm, and pulls the trigger. And to her surprise. Nothing happens. The hammer won't release.

"Advanced biometric scanner." Kim says.

"Nerdlinger?" Shego asks.

"Actually, that ones all tweebs. Turns out them blowing up the house for years had a pay off."

Shego eyes Kim skeptically.

"Turns out that there natural weapons designers. Which were quickly recruited by the U.S. Government."

"Let me guess. They took one look at the designs. And new they didn't want to be on the receiving end?"

"Pretty much. Though they have just as many less then lethal weapons as they do lethal. That." She says pointing to the weapon Shego is still holding. "Is one of them. And it's one of a kind. It verifies my identity and Links to my suits nanites to take advantage of the neural link that the suits uses. I can choose to have the weapon deliver a concussive blast to knock someone off there feet. Or deliver nanites to give them a sedative to knock them out."

"How the hell did they pack all that into a standard issue 1911?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that the bullets are the nanites rounds. And there's some kind of magnetic coil or something around the barrel for the concessive shots. Wade could probably tell you if you really want to know?" Kim said teasingly.

"Yeah, no thanks. My side hurts. I don't need to make my head hurt to."

Kim laughs at that. "Yeah I thought as much. Anyway. It gives me pretty good flexibility with out the risk of killing anyone."

"Mrs. Perfect as usual." Shego whispers.

"What was that?" Kim asks. Knowing full well what Shego had said.

"I was wondering when your mom is going to let me out of here. This place is driving me crazy!" She says gently pulling at her midnight hair. "And my hair seriously needs some spa treatment." She finishes gently running her fingers through her hair.

"I think mom my let you out of her tomorrow. When she lets me go home."

"She's making you stay the night?" Shego asks.

"Yeah." Kim answers showing Shego her not so stylish hospital band on her good arm. "And if I hadn't agreed she would have just made come home for the night anyway. It's just for observation anyway. Standard protocol for being shot. Body armor or no. Enough talk, lets eat!" She says pulling the hospital trays next to the bed and unpacking the food. "It's still not the best that Ron is capable of, but It's not his fault. He's good at working with in the restrictions mom put on him, but there's still only so much he can do."

The two women spent the next hour or so enjoying eh simple meal Ron had made for them.

"So how come your boy friend isn't here making sure your ok?" Shego asks.

Kim had been dreading that question. "We broke up… A while ago…" She says quietly.

"Do tell princess." Shego asks. Slightly more interested then she should be.

"No." Was all Kim said walking over to her bed and laying down. Her back to Shego.


	16. Chapter 16

**I started playing with different perspective's with this chapter. I think it worked, and ill probably do it more in the future when appropriate. And I made sure to make it obvious who's perspective it was. **

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Both women lay awake thinking about what just happened. Both knowing that the other is still awake by the sound of their breathing. One wondering why the other won't talk about it. The other wondering why the other would even care.

* * *

**Shego's point of view.**

Why wont she tell me about it? Did he hurt her? If he did, he'll live to regret it. Wait…. Why would I, should I care? (sigh) Because she's to good for him. And lets face it, she's just about the only person around that's nice to me.

But why won't she tell me about it? If he hurt her, why would they still be friends? I know they've been friends since they were in diapers or what ever, but if something happened that Kimmy refuses to talk about why would they want anything to do with each other?

* * *

**Kim's point of view.**

Why did she have to ask that question? Why now? When we were getting along so well. Maybe even becoming friends. At the very least we were getting to know each other and maybe even starting to trust each other more then just as adversaries. Why now.

That is not something I want to talk about yet. Not with her. She deserves to know what happened, and why but I am so not ready to talk about it.

* * *

"Kim?" Shego asks.

Great. She still wants to talk about it. "**_What_?**" Ouch. Didn't mean for it to come out that harsh Kim thinks.

"I know that what ever happened between you and Ron is a touchy subject for you. You have a right to your privacy kimmy, but anything that bugs you that much you should talk about with someone." I can't believe I'm going soft Shego thinks. "But If you want to talk, ill listen." Shego tells the red head.

Kim thinks about what Shego just said. "Not going to happen any time soon."

"But thanks." Kim adds a few minutes later.

The next few minutes were passed in silence. Both women still thinking about what had just transpired. Both wondering if they just had a moment. And both refusing to accept that maybe, just maybe they did. Both women fell asleep that wondering what the other was thinking.

* * *

The next day was more or less what had become business as usual. Kim's mom woke them at what they would call an un-godly hours in the morning. But only because both young women were used to getting up more or less when ever they wanted.

Both women seeming to have 'forgotten' what was discussed the night before.

"How are both my patients doing this morning?" The bright eyes Mrs. Dr. Possible asks.

"What do you think?" Comes one sarcastic reply.

"I'm fine mom." Comes another slightly sarcastic rely.

"Well lets let the doctor decide, shall we?" Dr. Possible replies smugly.

"Well Shego." She says taking a look at Shego's incision. "If I didn't know that you had super human healing, you would be a medical miracle."

"That sounded dangerously close to freak." Shego says growling slightly.

"Shego." Dr. Possible says seriously. Sitting on the side of Shego's bed. "I would never call _anyone_ a freak. Ever. It's demeaning to everyone. Besides." She continues. "If I were to call anyone that wouldn't be considered 'normal' a freak, I would be a hypocrite." She stops and stares at Shego.

"Ok. I'll bite. Why would that make you a hypocrite?" Shego asks in her normal sarcastic tone.

"I'm what some would call a 'hot mom' and neural surgeon." Two different 'ewes' are heard, and ignored. "My husband is a rocket s scientist. My daughter is, or at least was, a world saving teen hero. Her best friend is afraid of monkeys but is a master of monkey kung fu, has mystical monkey powers, and keeps a naked mole rate in his pocket. Who incidentally shares both his skills involving mystical monkey powers. And my twin sons." At this, she makes a strained sigh. "Have blown up my house with rocket fuel at least a hundred times _before_ they were even in high school. Which happened before they were even teenagers. My Brother in law and his daughter build highly sophisticated cybernetic horses. And my mother in law did the same thing my daughter did when she was younger. And can still hold her own in a fight. You should now that one first hand.

Does any of this sound 'normal' to you?" She asks.

"No." Was all Shego responds.

"So to call anyone a freak would mean I have to admit the members of my family are freaks. And no mother is going to do that. Got it?" Dr. Possible asks sternly.

"Got it." Shego concedes.

Dr. Possible, feeling her point has been made, gets up to face her daughter.

"Ok young lady, your turn. Off with the shirt." Kim's mom says with amusement.

"MOM!" Came Kim's cry of protest. Her face turning red.

"Oh lighten up bubble-butt. It's just us girls here. And this will only take a minute." She says not giving an inch.

Kim slowly unbuttons her shirt, exposing her bruised shoulder. Dr. Possible carefully probes her shoulder. Eliciting small gasps of pain from Kim.

"Well it looks a lot worse then it really is. A lot of bruising. But less then I've seen from a normal bullet proof vest. I see know reason both of you can't go home today." Dr. Possible pauses for a second to let what she just said sink in. When both turn to look at her. She smiles confirming what she just said.

"Yes both of you." She turns to look at Shego. "Shego, where do you plan on going?"

"Home, doy."

"Do you live with anyone? Or would anyone drop by to see you regularly?"

"No, on both counts. I like my solitude."

"I would feel a lot better if you weren't alone all the time for at least then next week. Two would be better." She says concernedly.

"But you said I you didn't see any reason to keep me here?" Shego ask, annoyed at Dr. Possible's double talk.

"I meant what I said. I see no reason to keep you here." She says, gesturing to the hospital. "But you are far from being fully healed. Even with your extraordinary healing ability. Your abdomen is going to be extremely fragile for a while yet. As I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yeah. Walking is a new adventure in pain that I had never considered."

"It'll get better, with time. But in the mean time, I wish you would stay with someone. Your brothers maybe?" Dr. Possible asks.

"No way in hell."

"Why not?" Kim asks.

"Because there is no way in hell I'm going to let them see me like this. The Wego's would keep me from being bored. Which wouldn't be so bad. Mego would probably just bitch about how _he_ would deal with being sick. But Hego… Hego would get all sanctimonious. Probably tell me I had this coming for turning to a life of crime. And not let me do anything the entire time I'm there just to try and make me feel guilty."

"Oh." Is all Kim says.

Dr. Possible just keeps her thoughts to her self. Watching the interplay between the two women.

Kim thinks intently for a few minutes. Debating on letting her stay at her place. But unsure if she can trust Shego that much yet.

"Kimmy, why don't stay at home for a while. Me and your father haven't had much of your time lately, and Shego could stay in the guest room." Dr. Possible says, almost reading her daughters mind.

Both women are slightly shocked at this development.

"A-are you sure Mrs. P?" Came Shego's stammered reply. "For all you know I'm still a dangerous criminal."

"I highly doubt that." Dr. Possible says.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Shego says menacingly.

"Two things. One." She says displaying a finger. "If you were you would have been out of here days ago, and found some underworld doctor to take care of you. And two." She says displaying another finger. "You would have never have made that remark." She says confidently.

"Point made doc. What do you think kimmy?" Shego asks.

"I think it might not be a bad idea." Kim says.

"Then it settled. I'll go get the paper work stared for releasing to the two of you. It'll take a little while, ill have to write Shego a few prescriptions, but you should be able to have dinner at home tonight. So feel free to start getting ready to go." Dr. Possible said heading out.

Kim and Shego really didn't have much to say at that point. They spent the next hour or so gathering all their things. Kim noticing the deafening silence, starts her laptop to play some music. Still not really in the mood to talk. The music she plays reflecting her thoughts.

The music is slow and grungy. A well played music box piano opens. And changes to the sound of a real piano and guitar, the guitar slowly being replayed by the drums.

(http://www(dot)myspace(dot)com/Dresdendolls, look for the song Good Day, if you want to listen)

_So you don't want to hear about my good song?_  
_And you don't want to hear about how I am getting on_  
_With all the things that I can get done_  
_The sun is in the sky & i am by my lonesome_  
_So you don't want to hear about my good day?_  
_You have better things to do than to hear me say_

_God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way_  
_I took out the trash today and I'm on fire..._

_So you don't want to hear about my good friends?_  
_You don't have the guts to take the truth or consequence_  
_Success is in the eye of the beholder_  
_And its looking even better over your cold shoulder_

_I'm not suggesting you get to line me up for questioning_  
_But Jesus think about the bridges you are burning_  
_And i'm betting_  
_That even though you knew it from the start_  
_You'd rather be a bitch than be an ordinary broken heart_

_So go ahead and talk about your bad day..._  
_I want all the details of the pain and misery_  
_That you are inflicting on the others_  
_I consider them my sisters and I want their numbers_

_God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way_  
_I took up croquet today and i'm on fire_

_I picked up the pieces of my broken ego_  
_I have finally made my peace as far as you and me go_  
_But I'd love to have you up to see the place_  
_& i'd like to do more than survive i'd like to rub it in your face....._

_Hey! its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way_  
_I had so much fun today and i'm on fire_  
_God it's been a lovely day everything's been going my way_  
_Ever since you went away hey i'm on fire....._  
_I'm on fire..._  
_I'm on fire..._  
_So you don't want to hear about my good day? _

'I never figured princess for the type to listen to punk cabaret.' Shego says to her self. Slowly and carefully moving around the room, to change and gather the few things she had in the room. 'There's obviously a lot more to her then meets the eye.'

'I wonder what Shego thinks of my taste in music.' Kim thinks to herself as she gathers her few things. 'I bet she thinks all I listen to is the O'boys, and other 'in' stuff like that.'

Eventually Kim and Shego get all there stuff together and relax to wait for Kim's mom to return with their discharge orders.

Neither one really no what to think about the latest developments in there evolving relationship just sit there, and listen to Kim's music. Which much to Shego's surprise seems to be mostly comprised of alternative music very similar to her own taste.

So the both just sit there listening to the music, thinking and waiting.

* * *

After about three hours Mrs. Dr. Possible returns to Shego's room, with two folders with papers in it. One a little larger then the other. Kim turns off her lap top, and puts it away as her mom starts laying the paper work out.

"Kim your paper work is pretty simple. Let your arm rest for the next few days so the muscle bruising can heal. And a prescription for Vicoden for pain if you need it.

"Your paper work takes a little more explaining Shego. Normally I would say not strenuous activity for the next six weeks. But I know how hard headed you are, and that your healing factor is going to help speed up your recovery time. So try and take it easy for at least four weeks. And that means." She says making sure she has Shego's full attention. "No exercising, no fighting, no lifting _anything_ over twenty pounds. Especially with the arm with your PIC line in it. Which I'm going to leave in for the next month. More on that later. No running, but I would like you to do some walking every day. If you have, or think you have a fever I want to know right away. If your abdomen hurts excessively I want to know about it. If _anything_ feels even slightly off, I want to know about it.

"I'm sending you out with nine prescriptions."

Shego looks at Dr. Possible like she's grown another head. Giving her a 'you have to be kidding' look.

But Dr. Possible just continues.

"Vicoden for pain, that ones pretty straight forward. Use as needed but be careful it's a narcotic so has the risk of addiction and causing constipation, and with the surgery you just had would not be a good thing. Raglan for nausea. Again take as needed if you feel like your going to vomit. No risk of side effects there. Bentil for abdominal pain and cramping. If your stomach hurts I would prefer if you start with that one, wait a little while and if its still hurts take a Vicoden.

"Now, those are just for all symptoms that I know your going to have. The fourth prescription is Sulfasalazine. It's to treat your Crohn's itself. But I can't promise you it will work. And Prednisone. Which is a steroid to bring your Crohn's under control. This one has more then a few side effects I'm afraid. You will have mood swings. Be agitated." She stops and thinks about who's she's talking to. "Well more agitated then normal. And have trouble sleeping. Which I'm sure you've noticed by now."

Shego shoots hare a 'ya think' look.

"I'm also prescribing two anti-biotic's. In case there's any lingering infections form the surgery. So it's important you tell me how your feeling. The last two are for saline and heparin IV flushes for you PIC line. Just like the ones you saw being used here. I've got the hospital pharmacy filling your prescriptions they should be ready by the time your ready to leave. You just have to pick them up on your way out. Now I can see the questions on your face what are they." Dr. Possible finishes.

"I get most of it doc. But why can't you be sure that the sulfalawhatever will work. Not a big fan of being a guinea pig." A look of indignity on Shego's face.

"It's nothing like that. But to be honest Shego, Crohn's is extremely unpredictable. What works for one patient might not work for another. Or even if it does, it might not work for very long."

Dr. Possible looks to her daughter for permission to continue. Kim nods slightly, knowing what her mom was saliently asking. The interchange did not go unnoticed be Shego.

"We started Kim on Asacol, which worked for a while. Then we tried several other drugs, none of which helped. Then tried what I'm giving you, which seems to be working for now. In another few months, or years if were lucky, we might have to try something else. Or retry something we've already used." She sighs defeatedly to herself. "I hate having to diagnose and treat this disease as much as Kim and other people hate having it. It's never predicable. Makes me glad some days that I'm a brain surgeon."

"I see. So…Your basically playing wait and see." Shego responds dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so Shego. I can't imagine your to thrilled with the idea. I get the feeling you like being in control. But I'm afraid it's not something I can really give you in this case. The only control I can give you is to keep me updated on how you feel. So I can change your treatment as needed."

"Ok." She sighs. "Can I go now."

"Pretty much. But one last thing. You didn't ask so I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm leaving in the pic line just in case there's a complication from surgery. And you need to come back into the hospital or I need to give you some more anti biotic's. Normally you would have some out patient visits involved with bandage changes for it, but being that your staying with me and Kim. I'll just bring home the supplies I need for it, and we can do it at the house.

"I think that about covers it. I still have patients to see, and paper work to finish before I can leave for the day. But you two should are good to go." She says headed for the door but turns. "Neither one of you should be driving, how are you going to get home?" She asks, more to Kim then Shego.

"The EMT's brought me in after the incident. But knowing Wade, my car should be out in the parking lot. He can setup the auto-nav, to take us home."

Dr. Possible nods approvingly at her daughters response. "Ok girls. See you at home." And heads out.

* * *

**A/N Like i said before, I tried some different stuff here. Hadn't indended to add songs anywhere in this fic, but this sound just seemed approriate. I dont know why. But it just fit. At least in my head.**

**This is the fist chapter in a while that i feel really really good about. It come out pretty much how i wanted it to.**

**And if you're wondering, yes i was prescribed all that when i was discharged form the hospital two years ago. It sucked. If you've never been an prednisone, be glad. It really mess's with you. **

**Anyway. Please read and review everyone. I would really like to hear your opinions.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lots of stuff in the chapter. Came out great. Read and enjoy!**

**Normal Disclaimer Applies.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

The two women spent the short trip to Kim's house in relative silence. Only the sound of Kim music selection being herd. Neither one just sure how the next week or more are going to go. Sure Shego had spent time at Kim's house before but as 'Miss Go'. Not as the died in the ruff Shego. And both are sure this is going to be a totally different experience.

When the arrive Kim grabs her bags and lets Shego grab her own and fallow. She sets her bags down to open the door and let them both in.

"You know where everything is Shego. If your hungry feel free to eat anything that's in the kitchen, just clean up after yourself. Spare room's up stairs. Mom even saved your towels and stuff from the last time you were here.

"The tweebs should be home in an hour or two." She stops and thinks for a second, an evil smile forming on her face. "I'm not going to warn them you here. And I don't think mom will have had the time either."

"What are you up to princess?" Shego asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She lies. Badly. "I'm also not going to tell them your aversion to be 'tested' as I'm sure sooner or later then going to ask to test your plasma." At this Shego glares. "Don't worry there harmless." She assures Shego. "What ever you do, make sure it's not permanent." Kim says retreating up the stairs to her room.

Shego stands there, dumbfounded. 'Did she just give me permission to hurt her brothers? In other words, to have some fun?' Realizing what just transpired an evil grin spreads across Shego's face. Who then heads up the stairs herself to get settled in.

* * *

Both women spend the next few hours in the respective rooms listening to music and settling in there week of rehab at Cassa de Possible. Both here the front door close signaling that someone just got home. Shego no longer use to the comings and goings of the Possible house just sits there listening to her music. Kim knowing that it is her dad with the tweebs waits for the tell tail explosion to come from the garage before heading down to say hi to her dad.

Kim drops down the stairs two at a time, throwing her one good arm around her dad. "Hi dad." She bubbles.

"Well hello there Kimmy-Cub. How long has the warden convinced you to stay for?" Mr. Dr. Possible asks, rapping his arms carefully around his daughter.

"A week or two." She says release her father. "Do the tweebs know were here?" Kim asks.

"We?" He asks in response.

"Yeah mom wanted Shego to stay here while she recovers from surgery. Don't tell the tweebs she's here. I kinda promised her a little fun at there expense."

Mr. Dr. P looks at his daughter disapprovingly.

"Nothing permanent I promise. But it's time for a little pay back for all of my stuff they've high-jacked for rocket parts." She responds.

He stops and thinks for a moment. "Well I suppose a little harmless fun is ok. As long as it's not permanent."

Kim giggles as her father walks into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. Kim fallows but has a better idea. "Hey dad, let me call Ron. And see if he'll make dinner." She says pulling out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Kp, what up?" Ron asks.

"Not much. Me and Shego got home form the hospital a few hours ago. I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" She asks hopefully.

"Nah, it's one of the slow nights at the restaurant."

"Want to come over tonight and make dinner?" She asks, fully prepared to resort to the puppy dog pout.

"Sure Kp. Id just being hanging around her smooshing the costumers anyway."

"Thanks Ron, you're the best." She says hanging up. "Dinners taken care of dad. You can go and read or watch tv or something. Ron should be here in a little while."

"Ok Kimmy-Cub." He says heading to his den.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ron and Rufus walk in the kitchen of Cassa de Possible. Having long ago gained the status of family and not needing to knock.

"Hey Kp."

"Hey Ron." She says distractedly. Shego still up stairs.

"Something on you mind Kim?" He asks looking around the kitchen, deciding what to make the Possible clan for dinner.

"Yeah…" She says trailing off. "Well, Shego's staying here with us for the next week or two, while her stomach heals."

"Ok, I'm with you so far." He says putting a few things back in the cabinet, changing his meal plan for the added guest. "I remember what it was like when you first got back to the hospital. How's she taking it?"

"Better then I did I think…" She says trailing off again.

"But that's not really what's on your mind is it?" Ron asks, knowing his friend better then that. Pulling a few things out of the cabinet.

"Last night…" She said pausing. "She asked about us…"

At that, Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet. But it's going to come up again. I know it. I know her. And in some ways she deserves to know. But it's so intensely personal." She says subconsciously rubbing her wrist. "Mom doesn't even know the real reason." She said ashamedly.

"But your doing better know right?" He says turning to look Kim in the eyes. Noticing her rubbing her wrist. Realizing that she hasn't noticed what she was doing Ron gently grabs her hands. "I miss what we had Kim." He says dejectedly. "But it was more important for me to help you through that as a friend. Your still seeing Caryle, right?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I have an appointment in two weeks." She answers honestly.

"Good" Is all he says, return to the meal he's preparing. He spends the next few minutes gathering ingredients and supplies to make dinner. Kim just sat there watching Ron work his magic, and thinking to herself.

* * *

After what must have been half an hour after the explosion, Shego figures it must be relatively safe to go down stairs. Upon entering the kitchen she realizes she was wrong.

There in the kitchen were Kim and the buffoon. At this distance she couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but she could see Ron release her hands. What ever they were talking about seems to have passed, as it looked like Ron went back to cooking. Kim just sitting there watching him work. Un-noticed by Shego was the figure of Mrs. Dr. Possible over her shoulder.

"The have a long history." She sad softly, causing Shego to start.

"Your good Mrs. P, no ones' snuck up on me in years."

"Mothers secret, and the home field advantage helps." She says with a slight giggle. But returning to the sight of Kim and Ron in the kitchen, she continues. "They have a secret." She continues in the same soft tones. "I don't know what it is. But I know it's big. The biggest they've ever shared." She pauses. "And I know it has to do with why they broke up. But they have very pointedly made sure I haven't been able to find out."

Shego was shocked that Miss Goody Two Shoes would keep a secret from anyone, let alone her mother, thinks for a second. "Why not just ask her directly?" Shego finally responds.

Ann sighs. "Because I'm her mother. For her to trust me, I have to trust her. And to ask her about something she doesn't want to tell me would damage both those trust's. I just have to trust Ron to watch out for her." She says resignedly.

Shego looks at her with disbelief. "You trust the buffoon to watch out for Kim?"

"With her life. There's a lot more to Ron then you know Shego. They've been friends since pre-k for a reason. As different as they are, they watch out for each other. They work. As friends anyway. Looks like they weren't destined for more then that like we all thought."

"Weird." Is Shego's response. Ann giggles. "What?" Shego asks, indignantly.

"What's weird Shego, is that you seem to care. Don't try and deny it." Ann says to quell Shego's protest to the contrary. "And that she seems to be trusting you. And thinking about letting you into her world." Ann continues.

At this, Shego can only stand completely blind sided at Ann's words.

Ann then proceeds into the kitchen where Ron seems to have dinner well under way.

Shego stand there for a few more seconds before finally moving to join the others in the kitchen.

* * *

Shego opts to just sit in the breakfast nook by her self and watch everyone else. Thinking about what Ann told her. 'Is Kimmy really trusting me?' Shego asks her self, watching the young red head talk to her mom, about who knows what.

She winces and grabs her side, not for the first time since the surgery. 'Damn this hurts.' She thinks. 'it's like getting kicked in the gut, every time.' Shego looks up just in time to see Kim look away. 'Did I just see concern in her eyes?' She asks her eyes. 'Or maybe it was sympathy. She did go through this too I guess.' Shego feels a gentle tugging on her leg. And the small pink form of Rufus jumps up onto the table.

"Hiya." Rufus Chirps.

"What do you want?" Shego ask sardonically.

"Nutin." Rufus responds.

"What ever." She says nonchalantly. Opening a pack of crackers for the mole rat, and handing him one.

"Thanks." He says, slowly nibbling on the proffered cracker.

"Don't mention it, ever." She says with a smile on her face, betraying her seriousness.

She softens her voice so she can't be heard by the people sitting at the counter. "So what do you make of them?" Shego asks Rufus, gesturing to his master and Kim.

"Duno, friends." He shrugs.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"Duno. Secret."

"You don't even know?" She asks rhetorically.

"Nope." He says, nibbling on his snack.

"Wow this is a big secret." She says to herself.

"Yeah." Rufus says sadly.

"Its ok, ill figure it out." Shego says to the rodent.

"Be nice." He says, surprising Shego at just how serious and menacing the small mole rat can be.

"Easy." Shego says raising both hands in surrender. "Nothing dirty, and only if she wants to share. Promise."

Rufus continues to look at Shego intently. Judging her words. "Kay." He says feeling Shego's being genuinely serious. And returns to his cracker.

There's a small explosion as the tweebs come streaking into the kitchen, with twin smoke trails. Who both stop dead at the sight of the green women in the booth. In there moment of confusion, both are grabbed by their shirt collars by their sister.

"Shego is a guest. And recovering from the same surgery that I had. You two _will_ keep the explosions to the minimum around her, or what she does to you will be no ones fault but your own. Got it!" Kim says sternly.

"Got it." Came the stereo response from her brothers.

"Good." She says releasing them to there own fates.

"Dinner's almost ready everybody." Ron says proudly.

Everyone sits down at the table for dinner. James having joined the rest of the house in the kitchen a little while ago. Ron sets down two perfectly roasted chickens, a pot of mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed veggies, and wild rice pilaf. Much to the happiness of everyone's salivating taste buds.

Dinner is spent with everyone chatting friendly between bites of food. The tweebs bragging about their latest rocket. Ron about how is restaurant is doing. Kim about her class work. Mr. Dr. Possible about his new project at work. Mrs. Dr. Possible about her day at work. Only Shego eats in silence. Never really liking being around large groups. And never really having had 'family' dinners growing up. Rufus, noticing this, chooses to eat with Shego in silence. If only to keep her from feeling left out.

After everyone has had there fill of dinner, Ron brings out desert. A blue berry buckle, made with fresh Alaskan blue berry's. He brags telling them about how he knows a guy...

"Anyone want any coffee, tea, or milk with desert" he asks. The tweebs opt for milk, Kim Tea, and everyone one else for coffee. Including Shego.

"You'll be sorry." Kim warns her. Who Shego pointedly ignores.

Everyone enjoys there desert and coffee. Shego especially, having been denied coffee for the last week. And finding that the Possible's keep real coffee in the House. Not that folgers crap.

For the next hour or so the group just sit there chatting. Not really talking about anything. Just enjoying each others company. Kim watching Shego for the last few minutes. Which Shego can't figure out why, and is starting to bug her.

Just as Shego is about to do something about it. Her face lights up in discomfort, she grabs the side of her stomach and makes a mad dash for the closest bathroom.

A few minutes later Shego emerges looking slightly disheveled. Both relieved and dismayed to only find Kim sitting at the table.

"I tried to warn you." Kim says.

"Shut up." Shego replies. "I'm going to bed."

Kim silently walks up the stairs behind Shego. Going to go to bed herself.

* * *

**A/N No teasers this time. I let you're imagination wander where it wants to. **

**Read and review everyone.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter everyone. It think you'll like it. Normal disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter 18**

The next week at Casa de Possible was much the same as it was at the hospital for Shego. With one or two exceptions. One being that she wasn't being woken up at 8am. The other being that she could have coffee again. Though she quickly learned it came at a price.

Shego spent much of the time lounging around with Kim. Who did little more herself thanks to the deep muscle bruising from her gun shot wound.

* * *

Shego quickly began to hate her new routine. All the pills she had to take everyday. Having to makes trips to the bath room far to often. And while she wished she could have a proper work out, she did enjoy her walks behind the Possible house. Which much to her surprise had a nice quiet wooded trial. Some day's Kim would join her. But most days she would walk in solitude. Using the time to think about all that's happened in her life in the last few days.

'Has it really only been days.' Shego think on one of these walks. 'If feels like it's been years.' She thinks resignedly.

* * *

Kim spent most of her time during the week trying to teach Shego what she can and can't, or at least shouldn't eat. Trying to rid Shego of her coffee. Was like trying to rid Ron of naco's. It just couldn't be done. But she still tried.

Wade called Kim a few times over the week, but never with much info. All he was really able to prove is that one of Shego's accounts that he could find seemed to be adding up to the total amount that was paid out by they various companies. But there were discrepancies. Enough so that it couldn't be used as strong evidence. And he still couldn't find a way to contact the 'Lone Wolf' company. Let alone how Shego, if it is her, manages to collect her fee.

The highlight of the week for both Shego and Kim was when the tweebs finally worked up the nerve to ask Shego for a demonstration of her plasma so they could test it. This they quickly realized was not a good idea. Between Shego's natural coarseness and the increased agitation thanks to the steroids she was talking the result was spectacular to see.

"hey…

…Shego?" Jim and Tim asks to get the fire wielding woman's attention.

"We were wondering…

…if you would how us your plasma."

"We'd like to…

…run some tests." Jim and Tim boldly ask. Unaware of Shego's hatred for being 'tested'.

Kim knowing this, and remembering that she told Shego she could have some fun at the tweebs expense, just sits back to watch. But failed to take in to account Shego's rash nature, **and** the steroids. Is truly amazed at the result.

Shego starts by lighting her hands, and showing one to each tweeb. Then slowly raises the heat as she slowly moves them closer to the each of them. She lets them feel the radiant heat coming from her hands, just before dosing the heat, but letting the dancing flames remain. With the now cold flames still dancing across her fingers she snaps her hands out grabbing both tweebs by the front of their shirts. To which they both freak thinking they were going to be badly burned. Without giving the tweebs time to realize they weren't going to be burned she lets out a concussive blast. Blowing the tweebs across the room and onto there backs.

The whole house of Possible was present for the event. Including Ron and Rufus. And the room erupted in laughter as the tweebs laid there. Wondering what just happened. With no answers fourth coming they decide, wisely, it was time to make a hasty retreat.

* * *

One week turned to two. As Mrs. Dr. Possible still wasn't sure what to make of Shego's body. On one hand her incision had healed quickly and neatly. But on the other, her immune system seemed to react differently. The only information Shego could give on the subject was that while any physical injury would heal much faster then a normal person. She tended to get nailed twice as hard with colds and flues.

* * *

Midway through the second week Wade gave Kim another call.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch." Kim asks pulling out her kimmunicator.

"I have some information for you." He says. 'Is Shego there?' Flashes across the bottom of her screen.

"No Wade, she's in the guest room. What's up?" She asks concerned.

"You asked me to find, and protect all of Shego's medical records, remember?"

"Yeah. What you find Wade?"

"a lot more then I bargained for. And your really not going to like it."

"Lay it on me Wade."

"Well we have records at Hench Co and her pediatric files from before the accident, along with the new stuff that your mom generated."

"With you so far Wade." Kim says wondering were this was going.

"Well there were also the files that were generated by the test's from the group that abducted Shego and her brothers for 'testing'. I managed to find them, and protect them. But it's only a matter of time before they figure out that the files have been tampered with."

"Wade, what aren't you telling me?"

"Kim. Global Justice abducted them…"

* * *

**A/N Bwahahahaha, i am EVIL. :D I had to write this chapter twice. The first time i tried to write something longer to keep up with the chapter lengths that i had been writing. But it had refused to write. This thing kept popping into my head. SO i wrote it.**

**The plot bunny had to be born. (Ducks the holy hand grenades) I know, i know, its really evil to leave a cliff hanger like that, especially with as short as a chapter as it was. I am the mad hatter after all. But i promise it will be worth the wait.**

**In the mean time... (don't kill me. :) ) Enjoy.**

**Read and review please.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter. Enjoy. Normal disclaimer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

"Please tell me your kidding Wade?" Kim asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Kim. I found the data in the medical archives under project 'Rainbow'. And before you ask, Dr. Director is to young to be directly involved."

"But as head of GJ and as many times as they've tried to detain Shego she must know about the project."

"Afraid so Kim.'

"Thanks for the info Wade. Looks like I've got some thinking to do."

"All I'm going to say is think carefully. And don't act until you sure of what you want to happen."

"Ok Wade." Is the last thing she says before stowing her kimmunicator, and pulling out her badge.

She sits for the better part of an hour, staring at her badge. Willing it to give her answers that she knows it must have but refuses to divulge. Kim so wrapped up in her thoughts is she that she doesn't notice Shego watching.

"Penny for your thoughts Kimmy."

Kim jumps at the unexpected voice and finds Shego watching her.

"How long have you been there?" Kim asks quietly.

"Not very long, but long enough to know something's bugging you. GJ by the looks of it." Shego says sitting on the edge of Kim's bed and gesturing to the badge she's holding. "Want to talk about it?" Shego asks genuinely concerned.

"No. But I'm not getting anywhere thinking alone. And…" Kim trailed off.

"And?" Shego asks.

"…and it involves you so you have a right to know." Kim says quietly.

"Meaning what?" Shego asks outright.

"Global Justice were the ones that abducted you and your bothers." Kim told Shego, looking right in her eyes. Seeing no response from Shego fourth coming she continues. "I asked Wade to find and guard all of your medical files. And to try and find out who abducted you and you brothers. He found files in GJ's medical database detailing what happened to you and your brothers."

Shego just sat there. Her face blank of all emotion.

"Shego? Shego?" Kim asked repeatedly gently pushing Shego's shoulder. Trying to snap her out of her inner turmoil. Not getting any response from Shego, Kim grabs both of her shoulders and gives her a forceful shake. "Shego?"

Shego finally snaps out of herself, and the rage is evident on her face. "That one eyed BITCH!" Shego growls curling her hands into fist and lighting her plasma.

"Calm down Shego."

"I'll kill her!" Shego yelled, getting up and heading for the door.

"Stop Shego! She couldn't have had anything to do with it. She isn't' any older then you are."

Shego stopped, but her anger was still as apparent as her green plasma. "But she knew…" Shego said, simmering.

"Yes Shego. With all the time they've spent trying to hold you, there's no way she couldn't have known about those files." Kim said, trying to calm Shego down. "Please sit down Shego. We need to actually talk about this and what we need to do."

Shego turned to face Kim. "What do you mean we?"

"We both have a problem Shego. You were abducted by GJ after the accident and robbed of your childhood. And I…" Kim trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Feel betrayed?" Shego asked sitting back down, slightly calmer.

"Yeah… I knew there were things that Dr. Director wasn't telling me. And I figured some of those things would be stuff I didn't want to know. But abducting children?" She says looking at Shego. Her face pleading for answers.

Shego immediately calms. Placing her hand on Kim's wrist. Which causes Kim to flinch but reassures her. "I'm sorry Kim." She says genuinely. "I don't have the answers you want. These are the kind of questions that will fundamentally change who you are. And so are questions that you have to answer for yourself. All I can do to help is lay out your options."

"Ok…" Kim said quietly.

"The way I see it, you have three, no, four options. First, you can choose to do nothing. Second. You go down to GJ, give Cyclopes a piece of your mind and turn in your badge. Third. You can give her a piece of your mind an keep working for her. Fourth. You can have Nerdlinger blow the whistle."

Kim thought for a minute then spoke. "What about you Shego? What are your options?"

Shego thought about that. "I can, give her a piece of my mind." She says holding up her hand, which briefly bursts into flames. "I could get those files and blow the whistle myself. Or I could do nothing."

"I don't know Shego. I just don't know." Kim says, on the verge of tears. "I feel like my whole world was just turned up side down." Silently sobbing.

"easy princess. We'll figure this out." Shego said deciding to take a chance and wrap her arms around Kim.

Kim just grabbed the front of Shego's shirt and lays her head on Shego's shoulder. Gently sobbing. "But not tonight."

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence. Only Kim's sobbing, and the occasional reassuring noise coming from Shego. Until at last Kim falls asleep in Shego's arms.

Shego does her best to lay Kim down and tuck her in without waking her. Shego made it half way to the door before Kim stops her.

"Please stay Shego." Kim asks from across the room.

"Are you sure Kim?" Shego asks. Slowly moving toward Kim's bed. "There are things about me you still don't know. That we don't know about each other…"

"Right now, I don't care. I don't want to be alone tonight…" Kim said quietly.

"Ok Kim. But we have stuff were going to have to talk about sooner or later."

"I Know…" Was the last thing heard, as Shego gently climbed into bed with the red haired women.


	20. Chapter 20

**Insert disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 20**

The next morning Kim woke with a strange sense of calm, comfort, and the feeling of being truly safe. It took her several minutes to figure out what was different.

Someone's arm was wrapped around her, and it was green. 'Shego' she thought to herself.

After several groggy minutes she remembered what happened the night before. She remembered asking Shego to stay with her. Remembered wanting to feel comforted. But not just by anyone. She wanted to be comforted by Shego.

"Morning Kim…"

"Morning Shego." Kim said apprehensively.

"What's the matter?" Shego asked. Tightening her grip on Kim slightly.

'That feels really good.' Kim thinks to herself. '…did I really think that?' She had to ask herself.

"Um…nothing." Kim lied.

"Kim your horrible at lying. Tell me what's up."

"Tell me something first." She said stalling. "When did you start calling me Kim?"

"Its your name isn't it?" Shego asks back.

"Doy Shego. But you never call me by it. It's always 'Kimmy', 'Princess', or 'Cupcake'. Or some other silly nickname. So what changed?"

Shego had to think long and hard about that. "It was when you opened up, and asked me for help." Shego said with all honesty.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Shego responded sheepishly. "No one has asked **me** for my help in along time… It's always 'Shego get this, Shego steal that'. Always a cash transaction. Never actually **asking** me for help. And to be honest. You're the only person that I've really wanted to help."

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yes…" Was all Shego could reply.

"This changes things.. Between us… Doesn't it?" Kim asked quietly.

"Doy." Shego said playfully. "But is that a bad thing?" She asks.

Kim thinks about this for a minute. "No." She responds a small smile appearing on her face. "What about…"

"Later…" Shego interrupts. "We don't have to rush into doing anything about GJ."

"I suppose we should talk about…us…" Kim said.

"Yeah. But I don't think there's any rush there either. Gah…"

"Your side Shego?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Shego. I promise it does get better." Kim assured her.

"Yeah right." Came Shego's sarcastic response.

"It does."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Shego said.

"We should probably get up." Kim said reluctantly.

"No." Was also Shego said.

"Shego!" Kim said admonishingly.

"Fine." Shego relented.

The week ended much the same as it had begun. Only now Kim and Shego were a lot more comfortable together. They were able to talk to each other more freely.

There was no repeat of the night in Kim's room. Not that either one of them wouldn't have minded. They just both knew that they needed to take it slow. Neither really knew why. They just, knew. They knew that what ever could happen between them. Was not going to happen fast.

Shego found the two weeks spent at the Possible's to be almost as relaxing as two weeks in Greece under Midus's golden touch. But as reluctant as she was to admit it, she was ready to head back to her place. Back to her own bed. Though she was wiling to admit that the Possible's made her feel like she was a part of the family.

Shego slowly gathered all her things. Including the few things she bought when she took Kim shopping. 'That was a lot of fun.' She thought packing her cloths. 'I hope she lets me take her again.'

After one more once over by Mrs. Dr. Possible, she was given a more or less clean bill of health. Mrs. Dr. P still didn't know what kind of reaction Shego's comet modified immune system would have with Crohn's in the long run, but her incisions had healed as well if not better then expected. And there had been no apparent complications from surgery so Mrs. Dr. Possible was content that Shego should be out of the woods as long as she took care of herself. But before she left she told Shego adamantly that she had to take it easy as far as her exercise's went. Shego reluctantly took her advice.

After saying her good bye's to most of the Possible clan, Kim gave Shego a ride back to her apartment in Middleton. Kim had planned to just drop Shego off and head home, but Shego had other ideas.

"Want to come in Kim?"

"Ah, sure?" Kim accepted, surprised at the offer.

"You sound nervous." Shego told the red head.

"Maybe a little." She smiled sheepishly. Following Shego into the elevator.

"Don't be." Shego said honestly. "It's just the two of us."

"That's why I'm nervous." Kim said being honest herself. "This," She said gesturing between the two of them. "is a whole new experience for me."

"Can't say this is charted territory for me either Pumpkin."

"Really? I figured you were…" Kim trailed off. Stepping out of the elevator.

"Gay." Shego finished for her. Leading Kim to her penthouse apartment.

"We'll…" was all Kim could say, her face turning as red as her hair.

"I don't just swing that way Kimmy. I'm a switch hitter." Shego said laughing gently at Kim's beet red face. "Relax Kim. I don't bite. Often…" Shego said walking to her apartment, with a sexy little swish to her hips. Which just left Kim spluttering slightly.

Kim quickly recomposes herself and followed Shego to her apartment. The only apartment on the floor Kim noticed. Once she was paying attention. She watched Shego open the gloss black door. And slowly followed her in. Shego led Kim into her living room which was decorated in greens and blacks. A large black suede coach dominated the room, in front of a beautiful natural black stone fire place. Between which sat a simple dark green wood coffee table with various books and magazines. The walls themselves were painted simple teal to help balance the dark furnishing. Large windows sat flanking the fireplace. During the day letting in the sun light. At night. Letting in the moon light and the light of the city. The walls were adorned with paintings of various styles, while beautiful Shego's tasted tended towards the dark and mysterious. What appears to be a copy of Monet's 'House of Parliament sits on one wall, and a copy of Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'.

"Those are both originals." Shego said, seeing Kim looking at her prized paintings. Seeing the question on Kim's face, "Yes, there real and yes I bought them. And yes they were outrageously fucking expensive."

"How? I think there's more then one 'House of Parliament', but I'm pretty sure there's only one 'Starry Night', and I think even I would have heard about the Guggenheim selling it."

"Your right. The Guggenheim wouldn't sell that copy. God knows I've offered them enough money, on more then one occasion. No dice. But, using my underworld connections I found out that the Guggenheim actually has all of his earlier ones as well. There aren't many but there are a few. When ever one pops up, they quickly and quietly buy them up and hide them. Often getting them before anyone's even had a chance or even the thought of trying to authenticate them. Often times they spend a lot of money on a fake. In the end its worth it as far as the museum is concerned. They want to make sure that there copy is the only copy the word knows about. I managed to persuade them to sell one of his earlier ones."

"How? I can't imagine that with all that that they would just sell it. What you do?" Kim asked looking at Shego suspiciously.

"Nothing." Shego said with a 'I'm innocent' look on her face. Kim wasn't buying it. "I might have, threatened to rat them out to the world press that they were hiding priceless works of art to protect there 'unique' painting. Still had to pay a fucking fortune for it."

"Its beautiful." Kim said.

"Doy. That's why I bought it." Shego said playfully. Want a drink?" Shego asked gesturing towards her wet bar.

"Um, yeah actually. Do you have any aged scotch?" Kim asked.

"I'm surprised Kimmy."

"Why? That I drink?"

"No. 'Cause you have taste. And cause you thought you even had to ask. Here." She said handing Kim a class. "Clynelish, 14 year old single malt highland Scotch Whiskey." She took a long draft of her glass. Kim took a sip of her own glass.

"So you never did say why this was new experience for you."

"Damn, hoped you had missed that." She said sitting on the couch, motioning for Kim to join her. "But in my defense neither did you, but I don't think it would be that hard for me to guess."

She just rolled her eyes at the green women. "You first."

Shego just sighed but relented. "You're the first person I've wanted it to be more then a fling with." Her face blushing green.

"Wow, that's, wow Shego." Kim said quietly.

"Yeah…" was all Shego could say in response. "What about you? I could probably guess, but I want to hear it."

"Well, I've never… ()" Kim said mumbling. Turning away from Shego her face burning.

Shego gently took Kim's chin with her hand, and turned the red head to face her. "Kim." She said gently. "Say it again more clearly." She said, her face soft and open.

"I've never even thought about being in a relationship with a girl." She said quietly.

"There. Wasn't the end of the world was it?" Shego said gently. Letting go of Kim's chin.

"No." Kim admitted. "But this is so the drama. This is so ackwierd for me. Notthatitsabadthing." She hastily adds. Her facing burning again.

Shego just laughs at Kim's uneasiness. "It's ok Kim. You won't find any judgment in these walls." Shego said honestly. Talking another draft of her drink. "Just relax. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. Ok?"

"Ok." Kim responds taking a sip of her own drink. "So what was it like for you?" Kim asked nervously.

"You mean the first time I had feelings for a girl?" Kim nodded. "The same as for a boy. I was in high school. It was…hard. Gay's still weren't being accepted. I never even tried." She said wistfully.

"Why not?" Kim asked. "You don't strike me as a person that has ever cared what other people thought of you."

"Well there were two reasons really. I didn't know if she would freak out knowing that I liked her. And even if she did. I was a freaky geek. It annoyed the hell out of me that people thought of me that way, but I was used to it. But I couldn't put her threw that."

"I'm sorry Shego." Kim said, placing her hand on Shego's.

"Don't be. I've never been one for 'relationships' anyway." She said using her one unoccupied hand to make quotation marks in the air.

Kim and Shego spent the next hour or so chatting, before Kim headed home. But not before Shego had asked Kim out on a real date for next Friday. To say Kim was shocked and unprepared for such a request would be an underestimate. But in the end she accepted.

Two days later Kim went to see Caryle like she promised Ron, with a laundry list of things to talk about.

"Good afternoon Kim."

"Good afternoon Caryle…"

"You sound like you have a lot on your mind today Kim. And somehow I don't think it has anything with the traffic stop two weeks ago."

"No." Was all Kim could respond.

Caryle just sat there waiting patiently. Reading Kim's expression. After several minutes Cayrle finally spoke up. "You know I'm just hear to listen Kim."

"I know. I'm just not sure where to start. At lot has happened in the last two weeks…"

Kim went on to tell Caryle about Shego's surgery. The mysterious 'thefts' that Shego seemed to be involved with. The two weeks Shego spent with her at the Possible house. Even the truth that she found out about GJ. And finally her new confusing feelings for the raven haired thief. And there impending date. Caryle just sat there and listened. Only asking the occasional question, mostly to clarify something that was said. It was about half an hour before Caryle asked any real questions.

"Well Kim, what do you hope to happen?"

Kim thought about that for a few minutes. "I think I want to try whatever this might be, developing with me and Shego. I want what ever this thing is with her and this rash of 'robberies' to be less nefarious then it looks. And I think…I think I want to be done with GJ."

"That's a lot." Caryle said calmly. "Even for Kim Possible. What ever you do, to try and make those things happen. Don't be rash. I don't like to, but ill remind you what happened that led you to me. Thinking that you had to make your decisions alone." Kim rubbed her wrists subconsciously.

"Don't worry, I won't make a mistake like that again."

"Ok Kim. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Or do you think we can call it a day?"

"I feel good. I think I want to go back to my apartment and have a nice hot bath."

"Sounds like a good idea Kim. Please feel free to make your next appointment with my assistant on your way out. And as always don't be afraid to call me if you need to. "I wont. Thank you." Kim said closing the door. The plaque on the door reading 'Dr. Caryle Marygold Psychologist.

* * *

**A/N This chapter took me two days to write. Had to make a few decisions that weren't easy. Character development vs story arch drama. That kind of thing. But in the end I'm happy with the way it turned out. Hope you all are too.**

**Let me know. **

**Oh and for the first time i invite speculation. What is Kim hidding? What kind of secret is so big that Ron made her promise to see a shrink? I can't promise ill tell you if your right. But i left enough clues that someone might guess. And i want to see if anyone has any guesses.**

**Digital cookies to anyone that guesses.**

**Read and Review.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter everyone. Enjoy. Normal disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 21**

Friday. Tonight was the night. Kim Possible was going to go out on a date with her former arch enemy. 'This is so the drama.' she thought to herself in excitement. Shego had been extremely tight lipped about the whole thing. All she told kimmy was to dress up and be ready at 8.

Which is exactly when Shego rolled up in her black Austin Martin.

Shego stepped out of the sleek black sports car, her shapely green leg pouring out of her short black leather heel, seeming to go on forever. The rest of Shego following shortly after. She was wearing a near floor length black gown with green highlights. A long slit on one side allowing her to show of her long and shapely leg. The dress was sleeveless with a tasteful but still sensual neck line. Showing just enough of Shego's bust. Her arms were covered to just below the elbow with tight soft calfskin gloves. Over which were several emerald and jade bracelets. Shego's hair, her favorite asset, cascading down her back. Hiding whether or not her dress was backless of not. Around her neck a loose platinum and jade chocker. Kim could do nothing but stare at the gorgeous green women in front of her.

Kim standing in front of her apartment was wearing simple black flats. Her dress was a dark purple knee length off the shoulder number with black accents. A dark red belt circling her waist. Her neck line too was just enough to be sensual. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace. But otherwise she wore no jewelry.

Shego found the sight in front of her intoxicating. But Shego being the women she was, was able to quickly recompose herself and saunter up to Kim who was still staring.

Shego gently placed her hand under Kim's chin to close her mouth. "I new I was hot princess, but I didn't think I would leave you speechless."

"uhh. Wow Shego." Kim managed to sputter.

"I know, I'm all that." She said smirking. "But your not so bad your self Kimmy." Shego said, giving Kim a wink. "Shale we go?" She said offering kim her arm. Which Kim gratefully accepted. Not trusting her knees to hold her steady.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"it's a surprise princess." Was all she would say in the matter walking Kim to the passenger side of the car, and helping her in. After settling herself into the driver seat she headed off towards Upperton.

After about 20 minutes of driving Shego pulled up in front of huge castle like building on the edge of town.

"Wow Shego. The Castle? I heard you had to have reservations weeks in advance."

"You do. But I know a guy that knows a guy." She smirked. Kim just rolled her eyes at the cliché. The valet taking the car, and a doorman waiting at the wide open oak double doors.

"You would use that line." Kim said following Shego into the lavish restaurant.

Shego walked up to the matradee, "Two for Go." She said simply.

"Of Course, follow me ladies." The matradee said, picking up two menus and leading them up a series of short stair cases.

Kim leaned over to whisper in Shego's ear. "Where are we going? The dining room was on the first floor.?"

"You'll see." Was all Shego would say.

After a few minutes they emerged on a battlement. With a candle lit table for two. Discrete propane heaters placed about the open area to keep the dinners warm on cool nights.

"Here you are ladies." The matradee said, pulling out the seats for both women and handing them both menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Would you like to start with drinks?"

"Two glasses of Louie the 13th, and decant a bottle of **32 Chateau Leoville Las Cases for dinner if you please." Shego ordered.**

"Of course ladies." The matradee said, leaving them both.

Kim looked at Shego astonished at what she ordered from them, and ware they were seated.

"What Princess?" Shego asked, seeing the surprised look on Kim's face. A sly grin on her own.

"Louie the 13th is a $2ooo bottle of brandy, and that wine is almost a hundred years old. And I didn't even know that this place had tables up here." Kim said flatly. "How much is all this going to cost?" Kim asked.

"Cognac and doesn't matter. Only the best for my dates." Shego smirked.

"But Shego, the drinks alone are going to cost my then my car!" Kim said excitedly.

"Don't care. Your worth it." Was all Shego said. And all it took to stop Kim's stammering in it's tracks.

Kim started looking over her menu of French dishes. But not knowing what any of them were had no idea what to order.

"Kim, would like me to order?" Shego asked seeing Kim's look of confusion.

Kim just nodded. Slightly overwhelmed. Just as the waiter appeared with their drinks.

"Deux **Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées, **soufflé au chocolat et pour le dessert." Shego said in decent French.

"Wee mademoiselle." The Waiter responded. Taking there menus. "votre dîner sera en place prochainement" He continued in French as he walked away.

Kim sat there surprised, not for the first time that night. "You speak French?" Was all Kim could mange to ask.

"Yes and a few other languages."

"What did you order?" Kim asked.

"Chicken in Roquefort sauce with sautéed potatoes and simple greens. And chocolate soufflé for dessert."

"And the waiter said?" Kim asked.

"Dinner will be up in a few minutes." Shego said a matter o factly. Taking a slow sip of her brandy. Kim did like wise, at a lose of anything to say. Then looked down into her (very expensive) drink.

"Wow this is really good."

"it's a very old, and very well made." Shego said, talking another sip.

Shego and Kim spent the time talking about life and there past crushes. Dinner came and went and Kim loved all the new flavors that Shego had introduced to her that night. Kim really enjoyed the time she spent with Shego. And was sad to see there evening coming to a close. Little did she know that Shego was thinking the same thing, but had a plan.

* * *

**A/N I don't speak french so i won't promise the translations are exact. But i did my best.**

**And yes in the last chapter i took some artisitc licence in repect to some famose paintings. **

**Read review and enjoy.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, some elements in this chapter have been borrowed. So if you feel like i borrowed something from you pleas let me know and i will make sure you are properly credited. Cause i honestly don't remember where i read it.**

**Otherwise normal disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 22**

"Well Kimmy, ready to go home?" Shego asked playfully.

"Even if I said yes, I think you've got other ideas." Kim returned playfully in kind.

"Your learning Princess. Besides it's still early. The question is what to do?" Shego says. Stopping to look like she's thinking.

"Is that really a question?" Kim asked Shego skeptically.

"Not so much." Shego said with a smirk on her face.

"So what do you have in mind?" Kim asked.

"A surprise, doy." Was all Shego said, heading for the valet, to get her car. Kim fallowing behind.

Shego drove the two of them to a park not to far from the restaurant. It was secluded, with lots of walking trails, and flower beds. No lights. The intention of the park designers was for romantic moon lit strolls.

"Wow Shego, you're a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

"Are you complaining?" Shego asked playfully.

"No." Kim answered simply. Walking slowly beside Shego. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think you had this side."

"What, you thought I was Miss badass all the time?"

"Kinda." Kim said sheepishly.

"Well until a few weeks ago I didn't know you listen to punk. You don't know something about someone until you witness it first hand. Everything else is hearsay." She said matter o factly. Leading Kim around the park.

"Wow, that was really deep."

"Not really, it's would have been way better if we were in pub somewhere."

"Whys that?" Kim asked curiously.

"Simple. Phylosphy is best discussed in a pug with friends over a pint. All of my philosophy classes in collage were at the Pub on campus. Sure 'officially' it had a room somewhere. But it was never used. Except as storage for the professor. "

"You took philosophy?" Kim asked.

"Sure. It's an easy A and you should know by know I love a good argument."

"Yeah you do."

Shego led them to a bench, more or less in the center of the park, and well secluded.

"So Kimmy, is playing the other side of the fence as scary as you thought it be." Shego asked

Kim thought about it. "It's really doesn't seem any different."

"Well for the most part it isn't. Sure it's a bit different behind closed doors." That statement cased Kim's face to go as red as her hair. "But in general it's the same. Both people getting to know each other. And either they hit it off or they don't…." Shego trailed of tilting her neck towards the bushes. "Did you.." She asked Kim.

"Four or five I'm guessing." She said. "Think you can handle a workout?" Kim asked concerned about Shego's stomach.

"I think so." She said. Both slowly rising. Acting as if nothing was wrong, and moving towards the direction they came from.

Two men walked out into the path in front of the Shego and Kim. A glance behind reveling 3 more stepping from the bushes.

"Hey ladies." There leader said, with a lude smirk on his face. "What's your hurry?"

"Simple, we're ready to head home." Shego said, smirking.

"Why not stay, and keep me and my palls some company?"

"You guys look like you could keep your selves company. Though there are five of you, so someone will have to share." Shego said, insulting them. Kim just standing ready. And letting Shego jab them with her insults. While keeping an eye on everyone.

"Careful missy or we might have to teach you a lesson." He said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, and what makes you think you could big guy?" Shego asked.

"Unless you can't missy, there are five of us and two of you." He said indignantly.

"So go and get some more guys and it will be a fare fight." Shego smirked. "Not that I wouldn't mind the work out boys. But I'm going to save you guys some bruises and broken bones. Go home. So I can take my date home. K?" She said matter o factly stepping forward.

"Looky here boys. A couple of dyes out for a stroll." He said laughing with his 'gang'

"What. Did. You. Call. HER?" Shego growled, anger burning in her eyes. Her fist clenched at her sides.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I called her a dyke. And just what do you think your going to do about it, bitch."

"Kim. Stay out of this. These bastards are mine." Shego said, her anger dripping from her voice like venom.

"Don't hurt yourself." Was all Kim said in return.

Shego marched up to the leader in two strides, and shot a right hook right into his jaw. Shego could feel his jaw crack as her fist made contact with his jaw. But not satisfied that he learned his lesson. She quickly followed with a hard knee to his crotch. Doubling him over on to the walkway. His 'friends' stood there in shock for a moment before rushing towards the women.

Shego dropped down and quickly slide her leg out behind her sweeping the ground and the three men behind her off there feet. Standing she quickly returns her attention to the man in front of her.

She kicks straight out in front of her, catching the man straight in the chest, and sending him flying into a near by tree. The three guys behind her are back on there feet.

The largest of the three leads with a punch aimed at her face. Which she she easily dodges, then grab's him by his wrist. "To slow." She says mocking him. She twist's his arm behind and gives a sharp pull down. Hearing and feeling the satisfying sound of bone cracking she throws him into one of his friends. The seeming to know at least a little martial arts swings his leg out in a sloppy sweeping round house aimed towards her midsection. She throws both arms up to block him. "No you don't." She says Twisting one arm around his leg after he makes impact, then bringing the elbow of her other arm down hard. Again she hears the sound of breaking bone. She tosses him to the side. Turning back to the one man she hasn't tangled with yet. Who had just managed to untangle himself form his friend. He rushes at her growling. He starts sloppily throwing punches. She mostly just stand there, dodging and blocking. Letting him punch himself out. Then starts her own rounding of punching, all aimed directly at his chest. After the third punch she hears his ribs start to crack. Satisfied, she give him one good upper cut to nock him off his feet.

Shego looks around at the mayhem that she wrought. Slowly going from one man to the next. Placing a single plasma charged finger to each of there temples. Using a carefully control burst to know them out cold. Leaving the leader for last.

She kneels down in front of him. Taking his chin in her hand and bringing his head up to look at her. In a calm and deadly serious voice she talks to him. "Never call my Kimmy a dyke ever a again. In fact never call any women, guy or otherwise that, ever again. Or you think what I just did to you was a play date. K?" She said holding her lit hand in front of his face. The intense heating promising him much pain. She put a finger to his head, and knocked him out to.

"Well. I suppose I should gall for a pick up." Kim said pulling out her kimmunicator.

"Yeah. Bastards. Running my date." Shego said, looking down at the asshole that ruined he date. Tempted to kick him in the crotch again.

"Its ok Shego," said putting her kimmunicator away. "I still enjoyed myself, and watching you fight, is a lot like watching someone dance." She said, blushing slightly.

Shego just blushed slightly herself. A rare occurrence for her, but some how what Kim could say would set it her cheeks off. "Thought you had to call GJ?" She asked, moving passed the comment. Not used to hearing them.

"I did. I had Wade set up an automated call in system, so I didn't have to talk to anyone if I didn't want to."

"Still don't know what your going to do about them do you?" Shego asked.

Kim sighed. "No. Not completely." But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Ok Princess. Um..want to come back to my place for a night cap?" Shego asked hopefully.

"You had that planned before this little diversion didn't you?" Kim asked playfully.

"I know my rights officer, and I'm going to exercise my right to remain silent." She said smiling putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Either way, lets get out of here. These guys will be out for at least an hour. Plenty of time for GJ to clean up the mess."

"Hat you do to them anyway?" Kim asked.

"Low level concussive discharge. Similar to a heavy blow to the head. But more concentrated and controlled. They'll wake up with one hell of a hangover, but it's harmless."

"I've never scene you to that before."

"Not something that can be done safely in combat princess. If I don't control it just right. I could cause serious brain damage, or even kill em."

"Why do I get the feeling you learned that the hard way." Kim said carefully.

"It was one GJ had us… They had me trying to use my powers in different ways. One guy was severely brained damaged, I fried another guys brain completely. But that kept pushing me. Then never actually told me what I did, but I was able to figure it out." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry I asked Shego. Lets go." Kim said wrapping her arm around the green woman's waist. Leading her back to her car.

Half way to the car, Shego doubled over in pain. Clutching the side of her abdomen. Kim grabbed Shego be the shoulders, steadying her.

"Looks like you over did it Shego. Lets get you home." She said concerned. They continued on, Shego still clutching her side.

Ones back to the car, Kim dug in to her purse and pulled out a pill bottle and handed Shego a pill. "Here Shego. It's a Vicoden, it'll help with the pain. But I'm driving."

"This will be the only time." Shego said handing over the keys. Not really in any shape to argue.

Kim quickly starts the car, and heads towards Shego's penthouse. "So what was your plan, before we were so rudely interrupted?" Kim asked trying to get Shego's mind of her pain.

"Well It was suppose to be a simple moon lit walk, and then drinks at my place…" She said trailing off."

"Is that all?" Kim asked, knowing the answer.

"More or less." Shego replied.

"Hopping for more I'm guessing?" Kim asked playfully. "Maybe take me home, get me drunk, and take advantage of me?"

"NO!" Came Shego's very emphatic reply. "If I ever thought of doing that I would be no better then those creeps we left in the bushes."

Kim just smiled approvingly. Shego noticed, and new she had been played. "Just checking. I'm not a one date kind of girl."

"I figured as much miss's goody to shoes." Shego said sticking her tong out at the red head.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll just put you to bed and head home." She said half heartedly threatening Shego.

Shego smirked. "You wouldn't leave me in all this pain." She said dramatically calling Kim's bluff.

"You won't be in pain much longer, not with what I gave you."

"I thought it was a Vicoden?" Shego asked.

"It was. But it was twice the strength of what my mom gave you. By the time we get to your place, you'll be a happy camper."

"Me thinks Kimmy isn't as prim and proper as she appears to be?" Shego said knowingly. "Guess anything really is possible for a Possible." She said with a smirk.

"Never said I was did I?" Kim said with a smirk of her own.

"Drinking, drugs, all you need now is sex and rock and roll kimmy."

"I don't do any illegal drugs Shego, but…ill admit I know how to get the most out of the ones my mom prescribes. And you know I love rock and roll."

"Wait…" Shego said looking curiously at Kim. "You didn't deny the sex?" She said surprised. Kim just blushed.

"Well Shego, I'm only human. You must remember what teen age hormones were like."

"Doy, Kimmy. I'm only a few years older then you. So who was the lucky guy? Please tell me it was not the buffoon."

"No, not Ron. And I'm still not actually admitting to anything. Just that I may have had some fun…"

"Ok Kim, I can wait."

Kim pulled into Shego's parking space, and helped the injured women out of her car and towards her apartment. A few short minutes later both were in Shego's apartment.

"You realize your spending the night Kim." Shego said.

"How do you figure?" Kim asked back genuinely surprised at the green woman's statement.

"Simple. If your joining me for a drink, your not driving. You may not be a goody two shoes, but I know your not going to drink and drive. Since your cars not here, you would have to drive mine." Shego said assuredly.

"Or I could use my kimmunicator to send a message to my car to come pick me up." Kim said mockingly. Which totally deflated Shego's ego. "Don't worry Shego, I really don't have any intention of going home."

Shego perked up at that, the drugs starting to kick in. "Good," she said making her way over to her wet bar. "Scotch or Cognac?" Holding up to snifters.

"Cognac, please and thank you." Kim said. "There is one small problem." She said taking an offered glass from Shego.

"What's that?"

"You didn't tell me to pack anything. So I don't have anything more comfortable to change into." She said taking a sip of her drink then looking down into the glass, recognizing what it was. "This is Louie?"

"Maybe I didn't want you wearing anything. And yes it is. I told you only the best. I don't stock anything second rate. Anyway, I have plenty of pj's in the bed room. You can go change after I get back. I'll lay something out on the bed for you." She said walking back to her bed room, talking a drink for her own glass.

A few minutes later she came back out wearing black sweats and a dark green tank top.

Kim giggled. "Black and green?" Kim half asked, half stated.

"It's my best color." Shego said honestly. "Not much goes with a green complexion."

"Point taken." She said heading back to Shego to change herself. She came back out wearing a duplicate of Shego's outfit.

"And you don't look so bad in it either." Shego told Kim.

Walking back from the fire she had started. The green of her plasma she used to star the fire not yet being over taken by the natural oranges, yellows and reds of the fire. They both sat on the couch. Close together. Closer then they would ever have predicted they would ever get, even as little as a month ago.

They sat there sipping there cognac, and watching the stars though the windows. Eventually Shego took the initiative and wrapped her arm around Kim. To which Kim just snuggled into the embrace. It wasn't long after that they both finished there drinks. And Kim fell asleep in Shego's arms. Shego not wanting to wake the red head in her arms. Just took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and wrapped them both in it.

She lay there for a while watching Kim sleep in her arms. Thinking that maybe for once in her life she could be happy. But pain in her side reminding her that she had to be careful.

But eventually she fell asleep, her arms till wrapped around Kim.

* * *

**A/N Hope everybody liked it. I know everyone is dieing to know the secret. My intent is to have it in reveled in chapter 24. But i make no promises. I let the story write it self. I will say this though. Next chapter will be the confrontation with GJ.**

**Read and reivew.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok everyone. Normal Disclaimer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Despite being last asleep. Shego was the first awake. Enjoying the warm feeling in her arms. She just lay there watching the sun rise. The light coming though the windows setting Kim's hair on fire.

'This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.' Shego thought. Though she probably would never admit it to anyone. But at the moment, she didn't have to, all she had to do was lay there. Which was all she wanted to do. She would gladly lay there forever, with Kim in her arms if she could.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only like 20 minutes, she decided to do something bold. She slowly and carefully leaned over and kissed Kim gently and briefly on the lips. This caused the young red head to stir only slightly. Shego just smiled at the reaction, or lack there of. And decided to try again. She leaned over and kissed Kim again, just as gently but more passionately and longer.

This stared to get a reaction. Kim slowly started to wake up to the strange and pleasurable sensations. Her lips stared kissing back instinctively. But slowly she woke up and realized what was happening. Once she knew what was being done to her and by who, she let out a soft moan and began to kiss back in earnest.

They spent more then a few minutes that morning kissing each other and enjoying the new and pleasurable sensations. But eventually there need for air won out and they broke there kiss.

"Wow Shego, I could get used to being woken up like that." Kim said almost purring.

"Better then your mom yelling up the stairs?"

"Way better. And getting woken up like **that** I would **never** ask to sleep in for five more minutes."

"Good. Because we should probably get up and start planning."

"For what?" Kim asked, apparently not remembering what she said she was going to do that day.

"Take down GJ, doy." Shego said matter a factly

"All I want to do is resign." Kim said looking at Shego indignantly. "Not take down a secret international security agency."

"Sorry Kimmy." Shego said, choosing her words carefully. "But it's not going to be that simple." She said gently.

"Why not? I know what's in my contract. I had Wade write it for me."

"Kim, GJ kidnapped me and my brothers. We were children, and our parents had just been killed by a meteor. This is seriously black op territory here. They don't let people just walk way from this kind of stuff with knowledge that could hurt them. They have to know someone has been in the file by now. And they'll know it was Nerdlinger."

"There's no way anyone could trace it back to Wade." Kim said looking concerned.

"That's just it Kim. He's probably the only hacker on the planet that could get in and out of their system with out being noticed, or leaving any tracks. They'll know it was him. And that he told you."

"Crap." Kim said.

"Yeah, crap." Shego agreed.

They just lay there holding each other for a while thinking.

"I have an idea. But I'm not sure your going to like it." Shego told Kim.

"Well it's not like I have a grand idea of my own, so shoot."

"We walk in." Shego said smirking.

"That's it? That's your grand scheme?"

"It will be slightly more involved then that. But essentially. We'll need Nerdlinger's help. And I would probably leave the buffoon and the mole rat out of this."

"Why? Ron and Rufus are part of team Possible. And he's saved the day at the last second more time's then I can count."

"He did have that annoying tendency. Anyway. Two reasons. One, I'm assuming he doesn't know anything about his?" Shego looked at Kim, and continued once she nodded. "So if this goes south, I'm guessing you don't want him to go down with you. And two, for this to work it has to be a done perfectly. Were talking breaking and entering a hardened security fortress. Even with your nerds help there are going to be hundreds of agents. Highly trained and heavily armed agents. We don't want him there, letting them no know were there before we want them to know. Get Nerdlinger on the phone. We need to find out what were up against."

Kim reached down to the floor where she put her kimmunicator the night before and called Wade.

The boy genius appeared on the screen. "Hey Kim what's…." He trailed off seeing who else was on his screen, and the fact that she had her arms tightly wrapped around Kim. "Well this is a development." He said flatly.

"So not the drama Wade. Well not anymore anyway."

"Use your imagineation Nerdlinger." Shego interrupted.

"But so not why we called." Kim continued, choosing to ignore Shego's comment. "We need some info."

"Sure thing Kim. What do you need?" He asked, his fingers poised over his keyboard.

Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego.

"We need full intel and Global Justice central headquarters. Security systems. Personal, both agent and administrative. Floor lay outs. Weapons and armor capabilities. And I want you to dump all there hard drives and set up a full system spike." Shego said calmly.

"You…your….your planning a full incursion and take down of GJ?" Wade asked, shocked.

"If you can't do it." Shego said baiting him.

That snapped him out of his shock. "I never said I couldn't. Just never thought I'd get a chance. You ok with this Kim?"

"Not really, but I don't think there's any other option." Kim said honestly.

"Ok. Some of that is going to take some time. Mostly transfer time of all that data." He said, his fingers flying of his keyboard. "Security info, floor layouts, personal numbers, and armory information will be a piece of cake.

"Ok, looks like they have 200 or so agents and around 50 purely administrative personnel. Though I would still bet on them having at least some combat or self defense training. Kim knows most of the floor plans, but here it is." The kimmunicator displaying a hologram above the unit. "Weapons are to numerous to mention. Anything from stun guns and side arms to rocket launchers and portable high energy lasers. Armor capabilities are about the same, though nothing compared to your battle suit.

"Now security." He said talking a deep breath. "All the various systems and checkpoints are highlighted in red." A good portion of the hologram turns red.

Kim had noting to say, just sat there looking dumfoundedly at the display.

Shego evaluated it carefully. "It's probably the most difficult system I've ever seen. But it's not impenetrable." She said with confidence. "How much of this can you control, and for how long?" She asked Wade.

Wade smiled his biggest grin. "All of it. And for as long as you need. There hackers are worthless. They keep hiring computer science majors and I.T. specialists, instead of the gamers that drop out or are expelled for changing there grades on their teachers computers." He took a big swig of his big gulp. "I can keep them busy with one hand tied behind my back. However. The manned security check points are another matter. They'll have to be neutralized somehow."

"It looks like if we enter thought the main entrance here." She said pointing it out on the display. "And take the most direct rout to Cyclopes office there's only two checkpoints. What are they armed with?" Shego asked.

"Listed as being armed with stun guns, asp's, and 9mm glocks. Armor looks like bullet proof up to light riffle." Wade answered.

"I'm I reading this right Nerdlinger? It looks like there are security doors and drop bulkheads all over the place to section off, direct and confuse intruders." Shego said scrutinizing the map.

"That's exactly what they are. They were over confident when the designed the place. Their whole system is designed to be controlled by one room." He said highlight a section of the diagram. "And assumed that there system was hacker proof. And since I now control their system, I can lock them all in there rooms." He said with a shit eating grin.

"Ok Nerdlinger. Worst case scenario?" Shego asked.

"The only way they could hope to get any control back what so ever is to kill all power to the facility. Cutting hard lines to there computer systems won't keep me out. They many wifi systems. It has to be a complete power down. And there only two ways to do it. One is to literally cut the power lines at the transformers. The other is to spike the computers." Wade told them.

"So if I have you spike the system?" Shego said, knowing the answer.

"They'll lose all there data in the facility, but they'll get manual control over the doors. The doors can't be manually over ridden while there's power. But once the powers out…" Wade said not needing to finish his sentence.

"So no spiky until absolutely necessary. How long would it take to get through each door? They look like blast shielding."

"Right again. As long as I have control it will take them the better part of two hours per door with a plasma torch. With power out, probably about five minutes. The one good part of the design as that in the event of a power outage there were designed to be easy to get through in case of a fire, or other such emergency."

"What about external communication? Could they call in back up?" Shego asked.

"Not with me monitoring everything. I'll control all phone lines. Both land lines and cell phones. Radio's and satellite's. They aren't talking to anyone that I don't want them to." Wade said proudly.

"How long will the data transfer take?" Shego asked.

"Maybe two hours as long as you don't want them knowing about it."

"No, that's fine." Shego said, impressed with the young hacker. Not that she would tell him that, or Kim for that matter.

Kim just laid there listening to them go back and fourth. It wasn't long into the conversation that she finally figured out what she had been up to in last two years.

"Wade, I think I might have solved the other problem we've been working on." Kim said.

"What do you mean Kim?"

"What Shego's been up to. Put simply. She's a thief. She like to steal. And who better to check your security system then the worlds greatest thief. And what better way to check a security system then to try and break into it." Kim said. Knowing she hit the mark.

"Took you long enough Pumpkin." Shego said with her usual smirk on her face.

"Only one thing I can't figure out Shego. How do you get paid? There's no recoreds of money transfers." Kim asked.

"Simple. I steal it. I get hired. I look over there system, give them an idea of how difficult I think it will be to break in, give them my price. They place my fee in the area they want me check. And I steal it. I don't get paid if I can't get in. And I always get paid." She said smirking.

"And that things with Drakken?" Kim asked teasingly.

Shego rolled her eyes in discussed. "A huge mistake that almost cost me the contract. And will never happen again."

"Ok, now that I've figured that out." She said turning to her attention back to Wade. "Can you and the tweebs out fit Shego with a set of my mission gear by the time the transfers done? Including the battle suit?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. We have another side arm here, just needs to be matched to a user. And I've been working on a second suit for you. Was planning to swap them back and forth as I work on them. For upgrades and debugging so you would never be without one." He said smiling.

"As always, you rock Wade. We'll meet you at your place in about an hour, to outfit Shego."

"Ok Kim. See you then." He said, disconnecting the line.

Kim and Shego spent the next hour stretching, and getting something to eat before changing. By the time they made it to the parking gerage Kim's highly modified sloth was there waiting for them.

"I figured we'd take my car. It would be a shame if something happened to yours." Kim Said.

Shego just smirked.

Once they reached the car, the trunk popped open and the teen genius face popped up on a screen within.

"We we're going to meet you at your place Wade." Kim said.

They know something's up. They don't know what yet. Might even just been a tech in one of the sever rooms hearing all the hard drives spin up. But there looking now. So I can't promise you'll have another full hour. Once your in the building I'll push the transfer as fast as I can." Wade told them.

"Got it Wade. Fist glitch of the mission." Kim responded.

"Everything you need is in the trunk." Wade said.

"Ok Nerdlinger. We're going to go radio silent. Keep an eye on our com's but wait for us to call you before you do anything. K?" Shego asked.

"Got it. Wade out." He said disconnecting the line.

In the trunk was a copy of all Kim's gear. Her multi function side arm. Her hair dryer grappling gun. Laser lipstick. Wrist kimmunicator. And battle suit. Only instead of being white and blue. It was green and black. Looking no different then Shego's normal cat suit.

"Wade thinks of everything." Kim said while they both dawned there gear.

"Lets go." Was all Shego said once they were ready.

In only took them about twenty minutes to make it to GJ headquarters.

Upon pulling up Shego flipped on her kimmunicator. "Initiate lock down." Was all she said. Then letting the line go dead. They both walked quickly up to the front door which was flanked by two guards. They each walked up to one and gave them mirrored roundhouse kicks to the head. Dropping them both to the concrete. They bent down to the agents, pulled the side arms off the downed agents and rendered them un usable by removing the slides and throwing them in the bushes. And continued to the door which opened for them.

As they walked down the corridor, all the doors and hallways leading off were sealed shut.

They reached the inner doors to the administrative network, were the second set of guards were stationed. And dispatched them with just as much ease. As then still hadn't realized something was happening.

All told it took less then 5 minutes to infiltrate GJ and make it to the door of Dr. Betty Director. Leader of global justice.

Unlike the few previous doors they came to. This one didn't open for them. Shego flipped on her kimmunicator again. "What's the sitch? Gah, I did not just say that." Shego said, palming her forehead.

"Her door is off the grid. I can't open it." He said.

"Ok, ill improvise." Shego said disconnection the device.

Shego lit both her hands and grabbed them together in front of her. She stood next to the door with on her right. She swung high over he left shoulder and let her hands build a strong plasma field, then swung as hard as she could against the offending door.

The door never stood a change. It exploded inward, green flames licking all the shards of the door. Slowly dying out.

Betty director set behind her desk, looking over security logs and footage. With out look up she addressed them.

"You could have knocked."

"What do you think that was?" Shego asked rhetorically.

"So Kim, Shego, to what do I owe the pleasure of this frontal assault?" Dr. Director asked sardonically.

"I quit." Kim said flatly.

"You could have just handed in your letter of resignation. " She said looking up.

"Not knowing that Global Justice kidnapped five children after there parents died and experimented on them for years." Kim said. Anger on her face. Betty just sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"I hoped you would never find out about that. It was not on GJ's finest hour." Betty old her.

"No shit!" Shego said her own anger apparent.

"So why are you here, other then for Miss. Possible's resignation?" Betty asked.

"Simple." Kim said. Placing a hand on Shego's shoulder to calm her. "GJ is to forget everything they ever knew about project rainbow. And any other similar projects. And never, and I mean **NEVER** think of anything similar again. Wade should be done dumping your systems by now so we'll no everything your working on if we have to.""And if I don't concede?" Betty had the nerve to ask.

"Nerdlinger pikes the ball. Your systems fry. And we release all of GJ's files to the world press." Shego supplied.

"Right. Anything else?" Betty asked. Confident, there was nothing she could do to salvage the information.

"Yeah. Write a check to 'Lone Wolf Security.' for a cool million and ill tell you how god awful your security system is." Shego said sarcastically.

Kim just rolled her eyes at her companion. "Just forget my name." Kim said dropping her badge on Betty's desk.

Having finished, both women turned and walked out of GJ headquarters.

* * *

**A/N I think this chapter came out bad ass! Yes some of the elements were a little 'convenient' but it's my story and I can do what I want :P**

**Anyway. I hope everyone liked it. Next chapter will be 'the secret'.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The long awaited chapter. Standard disclaimers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 The Secret.**

Back in Shego's apartment a few hours after leaving GJ headquarters.

"Well that was strangely anticlimactic." Kim said looking over at Shego who was sitting on her couch.

"There system was to dependent on the control room. It's actually a fairly good design, unless you take into account your nerd. I doubt most of GJ even knew anything happened until they couldn't open doors and move around." Shego said smugly. "The key is to get in and get out as fast as possible."

Kim sat down next to her. "So now what. GJ wasn't exactly my life but it was the last part of my life as a hero." Kim said sadly.

Shego put her hand on Kim's. "I'm sorry Kim. I know that meant a lot to you. But somehow I think you'll figure something out. Besides I know where you can get work."

Kim looked at Shego stoically. "It was never about the money Shego. It was about doing something I loved. Doing something to help others. Besides I've already got enough well invested money that I don't need to work." Despite all her bravado, Kim looked extremely sad. "Anyway, what's your idea." Kim asked.

"You can work for me. Doy." Shego said, gently but playfully. "Or rather with me. You'd be surprised at how much fun b and e can be. And get paid to do it, with out worried about getting arrested."

Kim looked at Shego with a questioning look.

"Yes. It is all completely above board. 100% legal." Shego assured her.

"So why was it so hard to trace it? To figure it out?" Kim asked.

"Simple Kimmy. I am I high end security consulting company. I wouldn't be vary good if just anybody cold track down all of my information. Information is a valuable commodity now days."

"Hadn't thought of it that way." Kim said.

"Of course not Pumpkin. You're a hero, not a thief." Shego said leaning over and kissing Kim on the head. "But I can change that if you'll let me."

"Shego…I…" Kim started apprehensively.

Shego just shushed her with a finger on her lips. "Think about it Kim. It's an open ended offer. All you have to do is say the word."

"It's just…" Kim started again.

"I know, Kim. We just up ended your life. You said it yourself. You don't have to worry about money. So take your time and think about what you want to do."

"K" was all Kim could say.

After that there was really nothing more to say. Shego got up long enough to get them each a drink, turn on some music, and turn off the lights.

She sat down handed Kim her drink and wrapped her free arm around the red head. The two just sat there listening to music and sipping there drinks. Enjoying each others company. Until Kim fell asleep in Shego's arms.

Figuring Kim needed a good night sleep after the day she had, Shego opted to carefully carry Kim into the bedroom. She laid down with out waking her. Then crawled into bed and wrapped them both in her blankets. The last thing she did before going to sleep herself, was lean over and kiss Kim gently on the lips and tell her good night.

Despite being a late sleeper, Shego was once again the first one up. And unable to fall back asleep. Something about sleeping next to Kim made her feel truly rested. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. While she would have loved nothing more then to wake Kim up the same why she had the day before she just leaned over and kissed her once quickly before making her way out to the kitchen.

With out even thinking about it, she started making her coffee. Something she refused to give up. It's not that she needed the caffeine. Her body metabolized it to fast anyway. Just really loved the taste. Today's vice was a blend called snikerdoodle. Something she found online through a company called North Pole Coffee Roasters in North Pole Alaska. It was sinfully good. 'But if it's a sin, send me to hell right now.' She thought. 'With my rep, satin would either turn me way knowing he couldn't beat me, or offer me a job, high up in the ranks.' But then she sighed. 'But if that were true, then the same would be true of Kim on the other side of the war. So better be good.'

Lost in her odd thoughts Shego never noticed Kim walk up behind her. Kim placed her hand on Shego's shoulder. Shego just smiled and put her own hand on Kim's.

"I take it your headed out?" Shego asked.

"Yeah." Was all Kim said.

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I need to think."

"I know. But you'll always be welcome in my door." Shego said.

"Thanks you." Kim said They squeezed each others hand for a second before Kim made her way out the door.

The sudden disappearance of the red head and a readable effect on Shego to anyone that would have been looking. Though Shego hadn't realized it herself. Despite the coffee, Shego suddenly felt sapped of all her energy. With nothing else to do as she opted to go back to bed.

Kim meanwhile had headed back to her apartment. Kim walked into her aparment emotionally confused. Lost. Betrayed. Lacking and better ideas she sat down at her computer to start writing in her journal. Writing out her thoughts helped her organize them. And better understand them. Though she admit it was going to take time for her to come to terms with anything.

Over the next week Shego and Kim didn't see each other. Kim needed to think. Something she felt she needed to do alone. Only once during this time did she even go back to her parents house for dinner. And to briefly talk to her mom. But all Ann could say it she had to find the answers for herself. But what ever she chose her parents would be there to support her.

Shego just sat at home. Working out. But spending increasingly more time in bed.

Friday night came, and Shego and Kim went out for drinks. They only went to one bar. And didn't stay long. Kim didn't even really want to go out, but she knew that Shego did. So she went anyway.

The rest of the month went much the same. Kim would sit at home thinking. Shego would work out. Write some emails to clients. And spend increasingly more time in bed.

It wasn't until the last Friday of that month that Kim realized something was wrong.

Shego hadn't called. They normally go out. But she hadn't called. Kim wasn't worried. But she knew something wasn't right.

She tried calling Shego. No answer. She called Wade to see if he had any info. As far as he could tell, she was at home. But still not answering her phone.

Now Kim was staring to get worried. So she went over to Shego's apartment. Her car was there just like Wade said it should be. She went up to the penthouse. And knocked on the door. There was no answer. Kim pounded on the door. Still there was no answer. Kim was really worried now.

Not knowing what else to do, she kicked down the door. She slowly walked into the apartment. Prepared for anything. Except what she found.

Shego was laying on her couch. An empty bottle of booze in her hand. And an empty bottle of pills on the floor…

Kim rushed to Shego's side. She put her hand to Shego's jugular. She still had a pulse. It was weak and fast. But it was there. She was till alive.

Kim grabbed the pill bottle off the floor to find out what Shego took. Vicoden. And I had been filled that day.

"Oh god!" Kim screamed.

Kim through Shego over her shoulder in a fireman's carry and rushed her down to her car. Pushing the trunk release button on the way.

Once she made it to her car, she set Shego down behind the ground. And dug through her fist aid bag for two bottles and a plastic tube. Kim carefully placed the tube down Shego's throat and poured some of the contents of the first bottle into Shego's stomach. And pulled the tube out.

It only took about a minute for the epicac to do its job and cause Shego's stomach to empty. Pill remnants and sour booze came spilling out. Once Shego's stomach stopped heaving, Kim slid the tube back into Shego's throat and gave her the contents of the second bottle. Activated charcoal. And again pulled out the tube. Having done all she could here, just bundled Shego into the car and rushed her to the emergency room.

She rushed Shego in and gave the responding er doc all the info she had. That Shego had apparently attempted suicide but downing a full bottle of Vicoden and chasing it will alcohol. And that she used epicac to get her to vomit then gave her charcoal to absorb the rest of anything that might still be in her stomach. The doc told her that she had done all that could be and that odds were good that Shego would be fine. But they were going to keep her over night to monitor her. Just in case. And that she would be on suicide watch.

Kim said it wouldn't be necessary. She wasn't going to leave Shego's side until she took her back home.

It was several hours before Shego came around. She the first thing she noticed was she was in the hospital. The second was that Kim was asleep in the chair next to her. Shego felt her chest tighten at the site. And she knew it had nothing to do with any drugs that might be in her system. 'This is not going to be a fun conversation.' She thought to her self.

"You should have told me how you were feeling." Kim said. Shego not having notice her wake up.

"I didn't think you cared." Shego whispered.

"Well I do. I'm sorry I've been distant. And…and…there's something I should have told you…" Kim trailed off.

"I try to kill myself and you feel guilty. Your defiantly Kim Possible." Shego said dryly.

"I'm serious. I tried to kill myself. About a year after I was diagnosed." Kim said.

Shego looked at Kim, shocked at admission.

"it's true. I was feeling depressed and alone. Like no one knew what I was going though. I had come home from school. No one was home. Mom had left a note saying both her and dad were going to be working late. And the tweebs were going to be spending the night at a friends. I wasn't expecting anyone to be around until late. And by then they would assume I was in bed. So I figured I wouldn't be missed until the following afternoon.

"Lucky for me I was wrong. Ron had come over about an hour after I got home. Wanting to spend time with me. We were still going out at the time. He came home and found me in my room with a razor blade in my hand and one wrist slit." She showed Shego her wrist to prove her point. "He bandaged me up. I cried in his arms for over an hour. He wanted to take me to the hospital. I wouldn't let him. Mom would have freaked. In the end he won. He wouldn't make me go to the hospital. And he would help me keep it from her."

"I though you said he won?" Shego asked. Slightly confused.

"He did. He would only help if I agreed to see a therapist. And I've been seeing her once a month ever since. I actually have an appointment to see her later this week. But in the end, as good as a guy Ron is. He couldn't do it. He couldn't deal with the stress of keeping me going and be my boyfriend. He tired he wanted to. But the stress was to much. And while he wouldn't tell me, I know he felt betrayed that I didn't tell him how I was feeling." She finished remorsefully."

"So why did you say that you should have told me this?" Shego asked. Still not understanding.

"What I didn't know at the time is that having a chronic disease can cause depression. And Crohn's on its own causes a vitamin D deficiency which can cause depression and the less and cabin fever of the winter. Nothing like they have up in Alaska with there near 24 hours darkness. Combine it all and well." Kim said shrugging.

"I see." Was all Shego would say.

Kim got up and sat on the edge of Shego's bed. "I'm sorry Shego. I should have been there for you more. I let what was going on in my life blind me to what you were going though. What I was letting you go through alone." She said putting her hand on Shego's. "But if you'll let me I want to be there for you."

* * *

**A/N Well everyone. There it is. Two of you did in fact guess right. Which makes me happy. Cause that means I was leaving just enough clues.**

**North Pole Coffee roasters is a real place. As is the City of North Pole Alaska. I actually graduated from North Pole High. Class of 2003. Go Patriots!**

**And the info about depression related to Crohn's, chronic conditions, and lack of light are true. The last is called Season Affective Disorder. Or SAD. Most Alaskans go though it during some point in the winter. It can be pretty rough. And yes. I've gone though it all. And thought, more then once, about suicide. But I never did anything about it. I knew something was wrong. And refused to let it beat me. I'm doing better now. Its the reason I started writing this story. I hope you are enjoying it. I'm only planning a few more chapters. But who knows.**

**Read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Insert normal disclaimer here.**

**Last chapter everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25**

"What do I do Kim?" Shego asked pleadingly.

Kim looked at her sympathetically and spoke softly. "Accept that your life will never be the same. Crohn's is a horrible disease. Just know that you don't have to and aren't going though it alone." Kim wrapped her arm around Shego and pulled her tight to her. "You're a strong women Shego. But don't be afraid to ask for help. Or at least take it when it's offered."

Shego wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself, though she knew she should and that her body wanted to. But she did bury her face in Kim's shoulder and hold the redhead tightly.

They stayed that way the rest of the night. Kim holding Shego until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kim woke first. Which was a little unusual but considering all that went on for Shego the day before. Kim just sat there holding Shego. Gently stoking her long soft black hair. It was about an hour later that Shego finally started to stir.

Kim looked down into Shego's eyes. "Good morning Green."

Shego looked up groggily at Kim. "Ga marning red." Shego grumbled.

Kim leaned down and kissed Shego gently on the lips. Shego quickly returned the kiss.

"That is a really good wake up call you got there Pumpkin."

"Learned from the best." Kim said leaning down and kissing Shego again.

"So what happens now." Shego asked more subdued then she had ever been in her life.

"Well a psychiatrist will stop by to talk to you. After their confident your not going to hurt your self again they'll let you go. And I'm sure they'll be a lot more comfortable letting you go if you have someone to keep an eye on you for a while."

Shego sighed. "Let me guess, you want to take me back to your parents?"

"No." Was Kim's answer. And it surprised Shego.

"Then where?" Shego asked. "I'm not going near my stupid brothers."

Kim looked at Shego thoughtfully. "My place, or yours?" Kim asked sincerely.

"Wha?" Was all Shego could manage to ask in response.

"Simple, you can move in with me or I can move in with you. Your choice. Though my vote would be for your place. It's way bigger. And a lot more beautiful."

Shego looked at Kim completely speechless. After a few minutes of moving her jaw with out any sound coming out, Shego finally managed to respond. "Um, we just started going out. Isn't it kinda soon to be thinking about moving in together?" Shego asked.

"In any normal relationship or situation? Yes. But we are far from normal aren't we Shego?"

"I guess." Was all Shego could manage.

"So your place or mine Shego?"

"Mine." Shego stated.

"I figured. But it'll work. You have at least one spare room that I saw. I could use it. That way there wouldn't be any…pressure…" Kim said the last word nervously, "for things to move any faster then natural between us."

"That actually, sounds, really good." Shego said. "What about you? What are you going to do about your problem with GJ." She asked.

"Simple after we leave and I get settled in at your place. I'm going to call in a few big favors." Kim said.

Shego just raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll see." Is all Kim would say, just as the Dr walked in to talk to Shego.

* * *

After about an hour of talking to Shego and Kim, the Dr was confident that Shego wasn't a danger to herself. And that she would be well cared for. The Dr cleared Kim to take Shego home. But strongly advised that Shego start seeing a therapist regularly. Kim answered for Shego. And told the Dr that she would start going with her to her Dr.

With that the two left for Kim's apartment and gathered a few things for Kim. Then headed to Shego's penthouse to get settled in.

Later that afternoon Kim made a call to Wade to have him arrange a few meeting for her. Which of course he did. Kim had two meetings for the next day. Both in Washington D.C..

Two days later Shego and Kim sat in what was now more or less there living room Though it still showed more of Shego's taste then Kim's but both were fine with that.

* * *

"So what was your meeting's about." Shego asked. With her arm wrapped around Kim.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Kim said a mischievous grin on her face.

"Do tell?" Shego pried.

"Nope. You'll find out tomorrow. We have a meeting." Kim said. Giggling a little.

"We?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we." Kim said still giggling.

"And just who are we meeting?" Shego asked. Annoyed that Kim was being so vague.

"Were going to see Betty. So were your suit."

"Again?" Shego asked.

"Yep." Kim giggled.

"Does she know?" Shego asked.

"Nope." Kim giggled again.

"So like last time?"

"Yep." Kim kept giggling.

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Yep." Kim still giggling.

Shego looked at Kim seriously. "You can stop giggling NOW."

"Nope." Kim said descending into a full giggle fit.

"That's it." Shego yelled, with a smile on her face. And tickled the red head next to her. Tickling her and kissing her…

* * *

The next morning Kim and Shego geared up. After they were ready to move Kim called Wade.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Wade asked.

"Were gong to visit Betty again." Kim said simply.

"So same as last time?" Wade wanted to confirm.

"More or less." Kim confirmed. "Last time I was pissed. This time I want to have some fun. Take full control of there system. But don't turn any major systems off. Just the alarms. I want to see if we can get passed there security with it all on." Kim said looking away form Wade and towards Shego.

Shego looked back at Kim, with her trade mark evil smile on her face. Finally seeing what caused the giggle fit the night before. Kim wanted to embarrass Betty and GJ even more then last time. Last time they walked in, with full control of there security. This time, Wade will be monitoring everything. But they will be sneaking around and bypassing all there systems. In Shego's opinion, real fun.

"Got it Kim. Monitor duty." Wade said. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it Wade. We'll head out in five. And we'll begin infiltration in 20 or so."

"Got it Kim. Wade out." With that the boy genius signed off.

"Ready to go Shego?"

"HELL YEAH! Lets do this." Shego said obviously excited.

About half an hour later Kim and Shego found an air duct that would lead them right were they wanted to go. There first hurdle was actually get though the duct's grate.

* * *

"Its wired." Kim said.

"Well doy. Captain obvious strikes again. How do you plan to get passed it?" Shego replied.

"Why you asking me?" Kim said looking funny at Shego.

"Well if you ever have any hope of keeping up with me, you need to learn sometime."

"What makes you think I'm going to try and keep up with you?" Kim asked.

"Why else would want to try this little stunt?" Shego asked back. "Sure she pissed you off, but we already made a fool of her."

"Alright fine. Maybe I was thinking of talking you up on your offer. After we have our meeting with Betty." Kim said.

"So. First lesson Kimmy…"

* * *

Kim and Shego spent then next thirty minutes or so infiltrating GJ central hq. Shego knew very well she could have done it quicker on her own, but she was teaching Kim her favorite hobby. And in Shego's opinion Kim was a natural, as far as breaking and entering went anyway. Stealing was a whole other matter, and another lesson for a different day.

Another reason for there lengthy entry was to make sure the timing was right for there flashy entrance.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director entered her office shortly after her lunch break. As soon as the door shut behind her she knew something was off. But she didn't know what.

She looked around her office to assess the situation. Nothing appeared out of place. Door's were closed, windows closed, filling cabinet's closed, computer secured, her chair… Her chair was not how she left it. She always pushed it in. It's back was to her.

And on her desk was a file baring the presidential and U.N. Seals, and a badge that didn't belong to any domestic or foreign police agency she knew about. And she knew almost all of them. But it did looked vaguely familiar.

Her chair slowly turned to face her. In it a very familiar figure. She let out a deep sigh.

"Mrs. Possible, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Betty asked, the sarcasm dripping from her lips like venom. "I don't believe we had an appointment." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't need one. Effective today, all U.S. and U.N. related covert and overt projects, current, past, and future we'll fall under the jurisdiction of the secret service, division 6." Kim said. Her face never having been this serious in all her life.

"That division doesn't exist." Dr. Director said less then amused. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It does now." Kim said gesturing to the badge and folder on the desk.

"Since when?' Dr. Director asked, not moving a muscle towards the desk.

"As of two days ago. I had a meeting both with the President and the current U.N. security council. I told them about a certain project. Code name 'Rainbow' and the involvement of certain sanctioned security force." Kim said.

"Meaning Global Justice." Dr. Director added, not liking where this was going.

"Doy." A familiar voice supplied, as Shego slowly stepped from the shadows to stand behind Kim.

"So as of now all U.S. and U.N. projects and operations will be monitored by our department for human rights violations." Kim said gesturing to herself, and a certain green skinned former thief.

Shego was surprised at this last statement. Well at all of it really. As Kim had kept the contents of her meetings a secret, until now. As surprised as she was, her poker face was better. She showed nothing of her surprise or lack of fore-knowledge on her face.

Kim continued. "Even now, orders are being issued to all of the U.S. alphabet agencies, branches of military service, and private security forces. Along with there U.N. counter parts. In one weeks time, all questionable projects not brought on the level will be shut down. And all party's involved will be arrested and charged, with human rights violations if necessary."

"And why are _you_ telling me this?" Dr. Director asked. Less then happy with the development.

"Simple. I wanted to tell you personally." Kim's voiced soften slightly. "I know you had no personal involvement in project 'Rainbow' but you had to know about it. And in all the years I chased Shego and helped you lock her up, you never told me about it. To say I felt betrayed would be an understatement." Kim put her hand up to forestall any argument from Dr. Director. "I'm sure you had your reasons. But the simple truth is I don't care. I'm doing this as a common courtesy to someone I once respected."

Shego snorted. "Way more then I woulda done." She mumbled under her breath. If Dr. Director, or Kim, heard it they made no indication.

"After the deadline passes, Wade will systematically hack everyone's systems to ensure that there complying. Including GJ's." Kim said simply.

"So what's your roll in this?" Dr. Director asked. Pointedly ignoring the green thief. "And how did you pull this off in less then a week no less?"

"I will be operational director of the new division. Anything Wade finds that is, or could be in violation of the new directive will be handed over to me and Shego. We will go in and 'correct' the situation." Kim said. "As for the how, I called in a lot of big favors. Saving the world for years on my own gave me a lot of lee way with the office of the President, and the U.N.. Turns out both have a department who's sole purpose is to track and record all of my world saving activities. They owed me a lot." Kim said slightly boastfully.

"And?" Dr. Director asked, knowing there was more to it.

"And, I told them that I was going to do it anyway. So it would look better for them if they backed me, then if it got out that I approached them with this and they refused." Kim said with a slightly evil smile on his face.

"Resorting to blackmail Kimmy? I like it." Shego commented, surprised and impressed.

"More like, explained to them all there options and possible outcomes." Kim explained standing up and picking up the badge. Tossing it to Shego.

Shego not expecting the action almost missed the catch. Shego looked at the badge intently, wondering what it would mean officially being back on the side of good again. Until she thought about what was done to her, and how much fun she could have 'correcting' any problems after the directive came into full effect. Then slipped the badge on to the belt of her trademark cat suit.

Getting ready to leave. Kim looked Dr. Director in the eye for several long moments. "I trusted and respected you once Betty. One day I hope to again. For the time being, I hope you'll trust me in what I'm doing. And maybe even help me." Kim said hopefully.

"From the sounds of it Miss Possible you could order me to help you." Dr. Director said disdainfully.

"I could. But that wouldn't be help. That would be you following orders. And I would much rather have your help Betty." Kim said looking at Dr. Director for some kind of reaction.

Dr. Directors face softened slightly. "If your honest and up front with me Kim, I think I can return the favor. Now if you don't mind. I do have work to do."

Kim walked around the desk with Shego in tow. Both about to head out the door, Kim turned one last time to Dr. Director.

"One last thing Betty. I would seriously consider paying Shego's consulting fee. This makes twice now we've made it to your office. Last time we put the place on full lock down. This time, people are going to wonder how were walking out the front door with out having walked in it."

With that, Kim and Shego sauntered out Dr. Directors office. And out the front door of Global Justice, passing several very surprised GJ agents.

* * *

About half an hour later, in what was now Shego and Kim's apartment.

"So a badge hunh Pumpkin." Shego said looking at said piece of metal. "Does this mean I work for you now?"

"Sometimes. Only when were on official Section 6 business. Otherwise your essentially an off duty cop. And expected to behave yourself." Kim said knowingly.

"Party pooper." Shego said playfully. Then stopped when she realized something. "Wait. What about my business?"

"What about it?" Kim asked, a smile on her face.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to do this." She said almost shoving the badge at Kim. "Let alone if I wanted to give up my business." She finished getting slightly angry.

"Who said anything about you giving up your day job?" Kim said being playfully cryptic.

"…who with the what now?" Was all Shego could come up with, her mind racing.

"Wow, for being the worlds greatest thief, your not vary observant sometimes. With this new directive, there are eventually going to be violations. And I'll need to know how to break into high security locations undetected. What better way to learn how to do that, then to work for you." Kim said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Your giving me a job, and accepting my offer?" Shego asked.

"Yep." Kim said.

"Can I assuming that Wade will be joining you?" Shego asked. Knowing that adding the teen genius to her staff would greatly add to her potential clientele.

"It would be up to him. But probably. He loves any excuse to hack a system." Kim told Shego.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Shego said triumphantly.

"You read my mind Shego. Wait right there." Kim said getting up from the couch.

After about a minute Shego was hit in the back of the head with a ball of cloth.

"What the hell?" Shego muttered. Grabbing the ball of offending cloth and untangling it. She quickly recognized it has the shirt Kim was wearing. "What the hell?" Shego repeated. Even more confused. But turned to look the way the shirt had come from. Not seeing Kim she got up and headed the way Kim had gone.

Part of the way to the back of the apartment, she found a discarded pair of pants, and again recognized them as the ones Kim was just wearing. A few feet later she found what she had to assume was an undershirt Kim had been wearing. Shego was more the a little intrigued at ware this was going.

Almost to the back of the apartments she found a pink bra. It was to small to be one of her own, so it had to be Kim's. Shego felt her temperature rise. Finally she reached the back of the apartment. Specifically to ware the bedrooms were. To where her bedroom was. And hanging off her door knob was a pair of pink panties, that matched the bra in her hand.

She dropped the bra in favor of the panties. She knew what lay in store for her on the other side of the door. And she was more then a little speechless. But still, she couldn't wait.

Before entering she unzipped her cat suit, just enough to show off a sexy amount of her bra-less cleavage.

She twirled the pink panties around the finger of her left hand while her right opened the door.

"Wow kimmy, you really know how to celebrate." Shego said. Seeing Kim laying in her bed, covered only by a dark green sheet.

* * *

**A/N Well that's it everyone. I'm finished. This was my first real attempt at any fiction. Fan fic or otherwise. I hop everyone liked it. If you have any questions comments or have noticed any major errors feel free to let me know.**

**And yes, i do have plans for another story. It will be unrelated to this one. But if someone wants a sequel to this one. Give me an idea and I'll see what i can come up with.  
**

**On the Crohn's front. This was a very brief look into what what living with the disease is like. It really sucks. I've had it for two years now. (Diagnosed May 2008) I've had one major surgery, and spent a total of about a month in the hospital over the last two years. And it was only about a 3 or 4 months ago that i finally went into remission. Though i know it won't last forever. But i can hope. But right now I'm not in pain. At least not as far as my stomach goes. My knees hurt thanks to the arthritis caused be the Crohn's.**

**Anywho. Thats enough of my problems. I wrote the story as stress relief, and it helped a bit. So i plan to keep writing as long as the musses inspire me. And i will go back over this one to fix things and make it better.**

**Anyway. I really hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone that read it.**

**Mad Hatter.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**First off, thanks to everyone that has read and enjoyed my story. I can't believe how long it went. I was expecting something a lot shorter.**

**This story let me relieve some personal anxiety and stretch my artistic legs, so to speak.**

**Now on to business. I am not currently planning a sequel. Mostly cause I don't know how to start one. Don't know if there is one to write. But if someone were to give me an idea or two, I could probably be persuaded.**

**Ok that aside, I plan to rewrite my story. Both of them actually. SO, if you have and suggestions on what might need to be fixed? Spelling errors, plot wholes, or anything of that nature please let me know. Or if you just have a suggestion that would make it better id be happy to hear them.**

**One last thing, I love kudos. So if you liked my story, please, please, PLEASE leave me a review. Encourage me to continue. As I do have at least one idea for a story. But encouragement is always a good thing.**

**And if there is any one out there that likes to beta, I'm looking for one. If your interested please drop me a line.**

**Thanks and Happy reading.**

**Mad Hatter. **


End file.
